Zorros Abenteuer
by Erolan
Summary: Auf dem Weg der Beste zu werden findet Zorro viele Freunde und muss gegen Ungeheuer und wilde Tiere kämpfen.


Zorros Abenteuer  
  
Der Aufbruch  
  
Kapitel 1 - Der Anfang einer Reise  
  
Laue See. Der 16 jährige Lorenor Zorro fängt an, sich seine Bauchbinde umzubinden. Schweigend denkt er:  
  
"Endlich verlasse ich dieses Dorf und werde der Beste sein, dass hab ich Kuina versprochen."  
  
Er nimmt sein Schwert und verlässt das Haus. Zorro hatte keinem etwas davon gesagt, dass er weg geht. Er wollte einen großen Abschied vermeiden und hatte nur einen Zettel an seine Tür geheftet. In der Ferne schimmert der Mond und taucht das Meer in einen seltsamen Glanz.  
  
"Kuina hätte das jetzt sicher romantisch gefunden. Kuina..."  
  
Warum muss er nur immer an sie denken?  
  
"Damals war es genauso, am Tag vor ihrem Tod..."  
  
Er verlädt seine Sachen in das Boot und schaut wieder zum Mond hinauf.  
  
"Ich hab es dir geschworen Kuina! Und ich halte mein versprechen!"  
  
Fertig mit Verladen, schiebt er dass Boot ins Wasser.  
  
„Warte!"  
  
Zorro stoppt seinen Vorgang und dreht sich um. 2 Meter vor ihm steht eine schwarze Gestalt.  
  
„Meister..."  
  
„Ich hatte mir gedacht, dass du heute fährst und hab deswegen Wache gehalten."  
  
„Was wollt ihr? Wissen die anderen davon?"  
  
„Nein, die wissen von nichts. Aber ich habe etwas für dich..."  
  
Sein Meister wirft ihm seine zwei alten Schwerter zu, samt einem Beutel.  
  
„Wofür die? Und was ist in dem Beutel?"  
  
„Im Beutel ist eine Karte von dieser Region, und ein Zettel mit einer Adresse. Gehe dorthin, und sehe dann weiter. Die Schwerter könntest du gebrauchen..."  
  
„Und was ist da noch drin? Der Beutel ist dafür zu schwer."  
  
„Etwas von Kuina. Ich glaube, sie hätte gewollt das du es bekommt."  
  
„Danke. Danke für alles. Ich werde als Bester zurückkehren."  
  
„Darauf freue ich mich. Viel Glück, Zorro."  
  
Zorro schiebt das Boot endgültig ins Wasser und springt auf. Unter Tränen dreht er sich ein letztes mal um.  
  
„Danke Meister! Danke!"  
  
Auch seinem Meister stehen Tränen in den Augen. Zorro winkt noch ein paar mal, doch als sein Meister kaum noch zusehen ist, dreht er sich um und schaut zum Mond hinauf.  
  
„Ich werde der Beste sein!!!"  
  
Kapitel 2 - Navigationskünste  
  
Drei Schwerter, einen Kompass, eine Karte dieser Region, ein paar gesparte Berry, den Zettel mit der Adresse, ein paar Klamotten und eine kleine Box von Kuina. Das war sein Gepäck und in die Box hatte er noch nicht geschaut. Er war anderseits beschäftigt.  
  
„Wie soll den das klappen?"redet Zorro mit sich selber. Seit einer halben Stunde geht das schon so. Er bekommt es einfach nicht hin, seine Position und Richtung anhand der Karte zu bestimmen.  
  
„Fuck! Ich geb's auf! Dann richte ich mich eben nach den Wolken!"  
  
Zorro lehnt sich zurück und schaut den (sich bewegenden) Wolken nach.  
  
2 Stunden später.  
  
„Da ist ja endlich 'ne Insel!"  
  
Er lenkt das Boot in den Hafen, vertaut es und liest verdutzt das Schild.  
  
"Trevor-City, Hauptstadt von Trevor-Island."  
  
„Hä?! Wo bin ich denn hier? Dieser Berg liegt doch auf Tores-Island! Na ja, egal. Ich schau mich erst mal um!"stellt er fest, holt noch seine zwei Schwerter und geht Richtung Stadt. Schon von weitem hört er den Lärm, kurz danach die Menschen- menge und wenig später die Ursache.  
  
„Hau die Schlampe weg, John!"ruft einer der Gaffer. Auf dem Platz kloppen sich eine Frau und ein Mann, höchstwahrscheinlich John.  
  
„Worum geht's denn?"fragt Zorro eine Frau.  
  
„Dieses Mädel kam gestern ins Dorf und hat John unter den Tisch gesoffen. Heute Morgen konnte John wieder klar denken und hat ihr Boot versenkt. Daraufhin ist sie zu ihm gegangen um ihn zur Rede zu stellen, und jetzt das."  
  
Auf dem Platz sind jetzt ein ganzes Dutzend Männer hinter John, alle haben Schwerter oder andere Waffen gezückt. Das Mädchen liegt hilflos am Boden. John geht zur ihr nimmt sein Schwert, hält es ihr an die Kehle und sagt:  
  
„Das hast du nun davon. Stirb!"  
  
Er hebt das Schwert und läst es auf sie heruntersausen. Das Mädchen schließt die Augen. Doch sie hört nur ein "KLIER"und sonst passiert nichts. Sie öffnet die Augen wieder. Über ihr steht ein junger Mann der mit zwei Schwertern den Angriff des Gegners pariert.  
  
„Wer bist DU denn?"fragt John.  
  
„Lorenor Zorro! Merk dir den Namen!"  
  
„Verreck doch in der Hölle!"schreit John und stürzt sich mit den anderen auf Zorro.  
  
„Mal gucken ob das Training was gebracht hat..."  
  
Kapitel 3 - Flucht  
  
Eisen und Eisen treffen aufeinander. Zorro pariert Johns hieb und springt zurück.  
  
„Haste Schiss?"  
  
„Von wegen!"Zorro sammelt sich.  
  
„Zwei-Schwerter-Style!"  
  
Diese Blitz-Attacke kam für John und seine Leute zu überraschend. Zorro fegt durch die Truppe und die Männer fallen regelrecht um. Zorro rennt zurück, schnappt das Mädchen an der Hand und zieht sie mit sich Richtung Hafen. Verstört fragt sie:  
  
„Wer bist du? Und warum hilfst du mir?"  
  
„Wie gesagt heiße ich Lorenor Zorro. Warum ich dir helfe? Weil so was unfair ist und weil..."Zorro verstummt.  
  
„Warum denn noch?"hakt sie nach.  
  
„Kannst du navigieren?"  
  
„Klar."  
  
Am Hafen angekommen bindet Zorro das Tau ab und springt ihr hinterher ins Boot.  
  
„Wo geht's denn hin?"  
  
„Tores-Island"sagt Zorro und deutet auf die Karte.  
  
„No problem!"sie legen ab und sehen hinter sich noch die Meute am Strand stehen.  
  
„Wer bist du denn jetzt eigentlich?"fragt Zorro als die Insel außer Sicht ist.  
  
„Ich heiße Ann!"  
  
Stille.  
  
„Und weiter? Erzähl ein bisschen mehr!"keift Zorro.  
  
„Ich heiße Ann, bin 16 Jahre alt und wurde grad von einem schönen Helden ((Zorro wird rot)) gerettet, von dem ich auch nur den Namen weiß."  
  
Stille.  
  
„Haha! Hast ja Recht! Du gefällst mir!"brüllt Zorro auf einmal los.  
  
„Ich heiße Lorenor Zorro und bin auch 16. Bin Schwertkämpfer."  
  
„Hat man ja gesehen. Du warst toll."  
  
„Echt?"fragt Zorro ungläubig.  
  
„Echt! Wie der Blitz!"  
  
„Ich werde noch viel besser! Deswegen bin ich im Auftrag meines Meisters auf dem Weg nach Tores-Island!"  
  
„Da fällt mir ein...", unterbricht ihn Ann und kommt näher an ihn heran, „ich hab mich ja noch gar nicht bedankt..."Sie ist schon so nahe das er ihren Atem spüren kann. Sein herz pocht laut. „Danke großer Held..."Ihr Gesicht ist jetzt ganz nahe bei.  
  
Sie küsst ihn auf die Wange. Zorro errötet und dreht sich weg.  
  
Um abzulenken fragt er sie:  
  
„Was machst du eigentlich?"  
  
Ganz cool antwortet sie:  
  
„Ich bin eine Hexe."  
  
„Waaaas???!!!!!"  
  
„Spaß. Ich kenn mich in Naturheilkunde aus. Deswegen nennen mich manche Hexe."  
  
„Ach so. Nun denn: Kurs setzen nach Tores-Island!"  
  
Der Berg  
  
Kapitel 4 - Tores-Village  
  
„Cool."  
  
Vor ihnen liegt ein großes Fischerdorf. Das Meer ist ruhig, ein leichter Wind weht. Auf dem Marktplatz tummeln sich Hunderte von Menschen. Die beiden schlendern langsam über den Platz.  
  
„Ich war schon mal hier, "sagt Ann, „ziemlich groß, ne?"  
  
„Das ist war. Heftig!"Zorro kannte bis jetzt ja nur sein kleines Dorf, dass treiben dieses Dorfes fasziniert ihn. Das scheint Ann zu merken.  
  
„Wenn du ne noch größere Stadt sehen willst, musst du nach Logue-Town."  
  
„Werd ich machen..."antwortet Zorro, immer noch erstaunt.  
  
Die beiden schauen sich noch ein bisschen um, bis Zorro den Zettel rausholt, dabei klappert die Box von Kuina.  
  
„Was war das denn?"fragt Ann.  
  
„Nichts...lass mal sehen. Tores-Mountain. Das muss der sein."Zorro hebt die Hand und zeigt auf einen riesen Berg, bestimmt 2000 Meter hoch, weit hinterm Dorf.  
  
„Da geh ich aber nicht rauf! Das ist mir zu hoch!"  
  
„Musst du auch nicht! Da gibt's bestimmt 'ne Seilbahn, die du nehmen kannst."  
  
„Wieso nur ich? Du doch auch!"  
  
„Ich werde auf den Berg steigen."  
  
„Bist du bekloppt?"keift Ann. „Das schaffst du nie, Mister cool!"  
  
„Ich bin taff genug!"  
  
„Depp. Dann lass uns erst mal Proviant holen und was essen. Ich lad dich ein."  
  
„Thanx!"  
  
Nach einer ordentlichen Stärkung machen die beiden sich auf den Weg, Proviant haben sie natürlich auch dabei. Sie hatten den Besitzer des Restaurants gefragt, wie sie zum Berg kommen. Seine Antwort:  
  
„Da müsst ihr erst mal 20 Kilometer latschen. Dann könnt ihr mit der Seilbahn fahren. Aber zur Spitze kommt ihr nicht damit. Ist auch besser so, da soll es nämlich nicht so sicher sein..."  
  
Jetzt waren sie schon etwa fünf Stunden unterwegs, es wurde bereits dunkel.  
  
„Lass uns hier ein Lager aufschlagen. Ich kann nicht mehr."mault Ann.  
  
„Okay. Ist ja nicht mehr weit."  
  
Zorro schläft unruhig, und auch Ann wacht manchmal auf. Einmal glaubt sie ihn flüstern zu hören:  
  
„Kuina...warum hast du mich verlassen...Kuina..."  
  
Er muss wirres Zeug reden, bei dem Marsch heute. Sie ja haben ein ganz schönes Stück zurückgelegt.  
  
Dann schläft sie wieder ein.  
  
Der Berg schimmert gefährlich im Mondenschein.  
  
Kapitel 5 - Am Fuße des Berges  
  
„Da ist die Seilbahn!"ruft Ann aus.  
  
Nach dem Aufstehen sind sie sofort aufgebrochen und haben nach einer halben Stunde den Fuß des Berges erreicht. Ein schmaler Weg führt den Berg hoch und verschwindet zwischen den Bäumen. Daneben steht ein Gebäude, von der ein Seil zum Berg hochführt. In dem Gebäude sitzt ein Mann vor einem Kassen- Schalter.  
  
Zorro und Ann gehen auf ihn zu.  
  
„Zweimal hin und zurück?"fragt er nett.  
  
„Ja..."beginnt Ann, wird aber von Zorro unterbrochen.  
  
„Nein. Nur einmal. Ich laufe."  
  
„Bist du lebensmüde? Da gibt's wilde Tiere und so 'n Zeug. Und wenn du zum Gipfel willst, bist du echt bekloppt! Das ist nämlich nicht so doll da!"  
  
„Ganz ruhig. Ich habe keine Angst vor ein paar Tieren oder sonst was! Ich will da rauf, bis ganz oben! Wofür habe ich sonst die ganzen Jahre trainiert? Um jetzt zu kneifen?!"  
  
Zorro wirkt jetzt furchterregend. Seine Augen sind zu schlitzen geformt und er hat sich aufgerichtet. Der Mann schaut ihn an.  
  
„Wie ist dein Name?"  
  
„Lorenor Zorro!"  
  
„Von mir aus kannst du gehen. Ich werde dich nicht hindern. Aber das Mädel bleibt erst mal hier, sie kann mir hier unten helfen. Es dauert bis du die Station oben erreicht hast, in zwei Tagen kann sie ja hochfahren. Dort trefft ihr euch dann. Deal?"  
  
„Geht das okay, Ann?"fragt Zorro Ann.  
  
„In Ordnung. Aber pass auf dich auf!"  
  
„Mach ich."  
  
„Willst du sofort los?"fragt der Alte.  
  
„Jupp. Das nehm ich mit."Zorro deutet auf seinen Beutel.  
  
„Dieses schwere Ding?"fragt Ann.  
  
„Ja. Das ist alles was ich hab."sagt er und dreht sich weg.  
  
„Zorro?"  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„You thing you're tough?"  
  
„I am tough!"  
  
„Viel Glück..." sagt sie und küsst ihn auf die Wange.  
  
„Pass auf dich auf, Zorro!"fügt der Alte hinzu.  
  
Dann zieht Zorro los, den schmalen Weg entlang. Der Alte und Ann schauen ihm nach, bis er zwischen den Bäumen verschwindet.  
  
Kapitel 6 - Bergsteigen  
  
Zorro stöhnte auf.  
  
„Ganz schön anstrengend, so 'ne Gipfeltour."  
  
Er schaute zurück, die Hütte unten war nur noch Ameisen groß. Dann schaute er nach oben, da lagen noch SEHR viele Meter zwischen ihm und dem Gipfel. „Dann geh ich jetzt mal weiter..."  
  
{KNACKS} Zorro wirbelte herum.  
  
„Was war das?"sagt er, sein Schwert zückend in Richtung Geräuschquelle.  
  
Etwas tritt aus dem Wald, groß, haarig und mit aggressiven Augen.  
  
„Grrrrrrrrr!"Jetzt zückt Zorro auch sein zweites Schwert...  
  
„Dein Freund ist ziemlich mutig, da alleine hochzuklettern."der Alte Mann setzt sich neben Ann und reicht ihr eine Tasse Tee.  
  
„Danke. Und: Er ist nicht mein Freund. Ich hab ihn nur hergeführt."  
  
„Ihr seid also keine Piraten? Er würde sicherlich einen guten abgeben. Trotzdem ist es wahnsinnig, da alleine hoch. Wenn das wenigstens ein normaler Berg wäre."  
  
„Wieso? Ist der Berg nicht normal?"jetzt ist Ann neugierig.  
  
„Auf dem Weg von hier nach oben begegnet er bestimmt Terror-Hasen."  
  
„Terror-Hasen? Klingt irgendwie witzig..."  
  
„Sind sie aber nicht! Das sind Verwandte der Lapins!"  
  
„Verwandte der Lapins? Scheiße! Ich muss ihm nach!"Ann stürzt zur Tür.  
  
„I wo! Das packt er! Er hat großen Mut! Die Herausforderung lebt am Gipfel!"  
  
„Lebt? Was soll das sein?"  
  
„Etwas, dass Terror-Hasen zum Frühstück frisst..."  
  
„Zwei-Schwerter-Style!"  
  
Zorro stürzt sich auf dieses etwas. Eine Kralle saust heran. Er weicht ihr aus, jumped in die Luft auf einen Baum zu und stößt sich ab.  
  
„Was willst du denn, Bunny?"  
  
Damit hat das Häschen nicht gerechnet und Zorro sticht ihm das Schwert in den Rücken. Der Hase sackt zusammen und Zorro zieht sein Schwert aus der Leiche.  
  
„Das währ erledigt..."  
  
Er dreht sich wieder um. Auf dem eben noch freien Weg, stehen jetzt bestimmt 20 Hasen.  
  
„Grrrrrrrr."  
  
„Verpisst euch! Ich will da rauf!"  
  
Die Hasen springen auf ihn zu, ihre Krallen ausgefahren.  
  
Kapitel 7 - Bunny-Alarm!  
  
Zorro weicht den Bunnys nach rechts aus, doch auch da warten schon welche auf ihn.  
  
„Fuck! Scheiß Bunnys! Was mach ich jetzt?"  
  
Die Hasen scheinen überall zu sein. Und sie kommen näher.  
  
„Denk nach! Denk nach! Die müssen doch einen Schwachpunkt haben."  
  
Zorro versucht verzweifelt eine Lösung zu finden.  
  
„Ich hab's! Die sind groß und greifen wie die Bekloppten an. Lass ich sie sich doch selber aufschlitzen! Das wird knapp..."  
  
Zorro springt zurück in die Mitte der Umzingelung, die Hasen folgen ihm. Noch fünf Meter, bis sie ihn erreichen. Vier, drei, zwei, eins... Zorro springt geduckt zwischen zwei hindurch. Die Terror-Hasen bemerken dass jedoch zu spät und ihre Krallen treffen das Nichts. Und einen anderen Hasen. Blut spritzt hoch, als die Terror-Hasen sich selber verwunden.  
  
„Dumme Hasen. Jetzt sind's ja nur noch ein paar."  
  
Die Übriggebliebenen, und auch die Verletzten, finden das gar nicht lustig. Voller Blut-Lust stürmen sie heran.  
  
„Nun reichts."  
  
Zorro weicht in den Wald aus und fällt mit seinem Schwert blitzschnell einen Baum. Seine Schwerter steckt er in die Scheiden und der Baum kracht auf den Boden.  
  
„Nun wollen wir mal sehen..."  
  
Er hebt den Baumstamm hoch und schaut zu den anstürmenden Hasen.  
  
„Kommt doch her! Mich kriegt ihr nicht!"  
  
Zorro holt mit dem Baumstamm aus... und haut die Hasen volle Kanne weg! Zorro schmeißt den Stamm hinterher und setzt sich auf den Boden.  
  
„Puh! Ganz schon anstrengend! Da kommen bestimmt noch mehr."  
  
Ein Weilchen ruht er sich noch aus, dann geht er weiter.  
  
„Hoffentlich geht das dann aber auch wieder so wie eben. Sonst könnte das eng werden..."  
  
Zweitausend Meter höher. Es spürt, dass jemand kommt. Dieser jemand ist stark. Das ist gut. Starke Männer sind gut. Die sind nicht ganz so langweilig, vor ihrem Tod. Da macht das Spielen mit ihnen noch richtig Spaß. Aber es spürt auch, dass dieser jemand viel Kraft in sich hat. Das macht es Angst, und auch Freude auf den Kampf. Und so wartet es weiter, in vollkommener Dunkelheit.  
  
Kapitel 8 - Taffe Häschen  
  
Zorro schaut auf seinen linken Arm. Blut fliest aus der Wunde.  
  
„Scheiß Häschen!"  
  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung, seines unverletzten rechten Armes, befördert er den Verursacher der Wunde ins Jenseits. Vorsichtig berührt er die Wunde.  
  
„Argh! Das tut weh, scheint aber nicht tief zu sein."  
  
Er nimmt einen Verband aus seinem Beutel und bindet ihn sich um.  
  
„Na ja, weit ist es ja nicht mehr."sagt Zorro und schaut nach oben. Cirka 100 Meter über ihm sieht er das Ende der Seilbahn. 2 Tage war er schon unterwegs. Seine Besteigung des Berges wurde x mal von den dummen Hasen unterbrochen. Die waren immer stärker geworden, desto höher er kam. Aber auch er ist viel besser geworden. Und ihm ist noch etwas aufgefallen: Bei diesen Terror-Hasen gibt es so etwas wie Ränke. Die ersten Hasen waren nur einfache, doch die letzten waren echt Taffe Burschen. Vielleicht kommt ja bald der Boss von denen.  
  
{Hoffentlich alleine} denkt er sich noch, dann geht er weiter.  
  
„Wie lange dauert es denn, bis wir oben sind?"fragt Ann.  
  
„20 Minuten, länger nicht. Schau aus dem Fenster, vielleicht siehst du ihn."  
  
Die Seilbahn setzt sich in Bewegung.  
  
Nur noch ein Bunny ist übrig geblieben, der taffste von allen, der Boss.  
  
„Verpiss dich!"  
  
Zorro ist wütend. Alle hat er gekillt, bis auf den. Blut sickert aus seinen Wunden. Sein linker Arm pocht schmerzhaft, er kämpft nur mit einem Schwert.  
  
„Ich muss es riskieren. Sonst verreckt dieser Scheiß-Bunny nicht. Zwei...."  
  
Zorro zieht sein zweites Schwert aus der Scheide, seine linke Hand hält es zitternd.  
  
„...Schwerter-Style!"  
  
Er spiest den Bunny mit beiden Schwertern auf.  
  
„Gewonnen, Bugs Bunny!"  
  
„Wo bleibt er den?"fragt Ann ungeduldig.  
  
„Er kommt schon. Das weis ich."  
  
Der Alte schaut sich um.  
  
„Da ist er!"  
  
Die beiden sehen Zorro auf sie zuwanken.  
  
Er grinst.  
  
Dann bricht er zusammen.  
  
Kapitel 9 - Der Weg zum Gipfel  
  
Schatten. Dunkelheit. Alles ist verschwommen. Ein Gesicht. Kuina.  
  
„Ku...i...na..."stammelt Zorro.  
  
Dann wird es wieder dunkel.  
  
„Wie lange war ich weg?"fragt Zorro aufgedreht.  
  
„Nicht lange. Deine Wunden sind versorgt, du weißt ja ich kenn mich in Naturheilkunde aus."antwortet Ann.  
  
„Keine Sorge. SO schlimm war es nun auch nicht. Ihm würde es auch besser gehen, wenn er dort 'n bisschen gepennt hätte."schmunzelt der Alte.  
  
„Sehr witzig! In der Eiseskälte! Und bei dem Wind! Hier ist es wenigstens warm!"  
  
Die drei befinden sich in der oberen Seilbahnstation.  
  
„Das war gar nicht kalt..."  
  
„Halts Maul! Ihr seid doch beide doof!"faucht Ann.  
  
„Wann kann ich weiter? Kommst du auch mit?"fragt Zorro an Ann gewand.  
  
„Erstens: Ich komm mit. Und zweitens: Lass uns morgen los. Ruh dich noch aus."  
  
„Na dann: Gute Nacht!"  
  
„Passt auf euch auf. Ab jetzt wird's heftiger."  
  
„Keine Sorge. Ich fühl mich gut. Und was soll noch kommen? Mega-Bunny?"  
  
Der Alte lacht. „Nein. Etwas viel schlimmeres. Lasst euch überraschen!"  
  
„Werden wir! Bis dann!"  
  
Ruft Ann zurück, um den Sturm zu übertönen. Als er außer Sicht ist, dreht sie sich um und folgt Zorro.  
  
„Was wohl noch kommen mag?"fragt sie.  
  
„Ist doch egal. Ich freu mich drauf!"  
  
Der Schneesturm wird immer heftiger. Auf dem Weg ist ihnen bis jetzt noch nichts begegnet. Aber Zorro ist wachsam. Dann spürt er etwas.  
  
„Stopp!"schreit er.  
  
„Was ist?"fragt Ann.  
  
Stille.  
  
Dann bricht vor ihm die Erde auf.  
  
Zorro und Ann blicken in leuchtend gelbe, uralte, böse Augen.  
  
In die Augen eines Monsters.  
  
Kapitel 10 - Das Monster  
  
„Was ist DAS denn?!"kreischt Ann.  
  
„DAS ist ein Monster. Sieht doch cool aus!"antwortet Zorro ruhig.  
  
Das mit dem Aussehen ist Ansichtssache. Dieses Monster vor ihnen ist gute 5 Meter groß, hat Schuppen bedeckte Haut, zwei Hände mit großen Krallen und einen Schwanz mit einem spitzen Stachel.  
  
{{Endlich frisches, starkes Fleisch!}}  
  
„Kannste vergessen! Eher fress ich dich!"  
  
{{Bist du dir sicher?}}  
  
Das Monster holt mit der rechten Hand aus. Zorro blockt die Krallen mit einem Schwert ab.  
  
„Bin ich!"  
  
Mit dem zweiten Schwert versucht er das Monster aufzuschlitzen, wird aber von der zweiten Hand des Monsters gestoppt.  
  
„Die Dinger sind ja wie Schwerter"sagt er zu sich. "Zum Glück hat er nur zwei!"  
  
{{Falsch!}}  
  
Der Schwanz zischt hervor. Zorro versucht noch auszuweichen, deswegen streift der Stachel nur seine Hüfte. Fatal genug, er kippt stöhnend zu Boden, rappelt sich aber wieder auf.  
  
{{Willst du noch mal?}}  
  
„Darauf kannst du einen lassen!!!"  
  
Zorro stürzt auf das Monster zu.  
  
„Zwei-Schwerter-Style!"  
  
Die Schwerter und die Krallen prallen aufeinander. Zorro drängt das Monster zurück und kann ihm eine Wunde in den Arm ritzen. Dann schleudert das Monster seinen Schwanz seitlich hervor und Zorro fliegt weg. Ann schaut still zu.  
  
„Ann! Da hinten ist eine Höhle! Geh da hin!"sagt er, während er nach Süden zeigt.  
  
„Und du? Was ist mit dir?"  
  
„Ich halte ihn hin! Ich komme dann nach!"  
  
{{Ich lasse euch nicht gehen!!!}}  
  
„Das werden wir sehen!"  
  
Zorro stellt sich dem Monster in den Weg. Beide stürmen auf den Gegner zu. Blut spritzt. Die rechte Krallenhand schlitz Zorro seitlich auf. Er fällt zu Boden.  
  
„SCHEISSE! Scheiß Monster!!!"  
  
{{Und ich dachte du hast mehr drauf.}}  
  
„Hab ich auch!"  
  
Er wirft dem Monster ein kleines Pulver-Säckchen in die Augen. Es schreit auf.  
  
Zorro richtet sich auf und wankt in Richtung Höhle. Blut fliest ihm aus der Seite.  
  
Er stürzt in die Höhle. Jemand zieht ihn tiefer hinein. Alles verschwimmt. Hören tut er noch, die Versuche des Monsters, die Höhle zu betreten. Zum Glück ist das Monster zu groß.  
  
Und das letzte was er sieht, sind seine leuchtenden Augen.  
  
Kapitel 11 - In der Höhle  
  
„Argh."  
  
Zorro stemmt seinen Körper hoch, fällt aber sofort wieder zurück.  
  
„Schon wach? Du bist echt taff. Ein normaler Mensch währ längst tot."  
  
Ann beugt sich über ihn und trügt ihm etwas auf eine Wunde an der Schulter.  
  
„Au! Was machst du? Und wo sind wir?"  
  
„Ich habe deine Wunden verarztet. Und wir sind in der Höhle, die du gesehen hast. Hat das Pulver funktioniert?"  
  
„Ja, hat es. Was ist mit dem Monster?"  
  
„Das passt nicht durch den Eingang. Kannst du aufstehen?"fragt sie besorgt.  
  
„Mal probieren."  
  
Zorro stemmt sich keuchend in die Höhe. Ein Verband ziert seine rechte Seite.  
  
„Geht doch! Das könnte dich interessieren."sagt sie, während sie auf ein altes, kleines Buch neben ihm zeigt.  
  
„Es lag hier auf dem Fußboden."  
  
„Danke."sagt Zorro und nimmt das Buch entgegen. Er beginnt zu lesen:  
  
Suche in dieser Höhle Unterschlumpf, konnte diesem Monster grade noch entkommen. Alle meine Gefährten sind Tod. Diese Art von Monster sind mir unbekannt. Ich nenne es „Boosen". Bei Boosen sind mir jedoch ein paar Schwachstellen aufgefallen: Es greift nicht oft mit seinem Schwanz an, weil es ihm schwer fällt den zu kontrollieren. Deswegen greift er meist nicht sehr geschickt mit ihm an. Außerdem ist er zu klobig, um sehr schnellen Angriffen auszuweichen. Diese Aufzeichnen lasse ich für den Fall hier, dass noch jemand in dieser Höhle Unterschlumpf sucht. Ich werde jetzt von hier flüchten und zur Grandline aufbrechen. Viel Glück dem Finder dieses Buches.  
  
Louis Arnot, Forschungsreisender  
  
„Und? Interessant?"fragt Ann neugierig.  
  
„Ja. Und ich habe eine Idee!"  
  
„Wirklich? Was für eine?"  
  
„Weis ich noch nicht."sagt er ruhig, und fügt hinzu:  
  
„Aber bald gibt es Monster-Geschnitzeltes!"  
  
Kapitel 12 - Drei-Schwerter-Style!!  
  
Stille.  
  
Zorro hockt einfach dort, und überlegt. Ann gibt ihm etwas zu essen. Er nimmt es still zu sich. Dann durchbricht sie die Stille.  
  
„Zorro, wir können nicht ewig hier bleiben. Unsere Vorräte halten nicht ewig."  
  
Zorro dreht sich um.  
  
„Das weis ich. Aber so lange das Ding da Draußen ist, können wir nicht weg."  
  
Zorro dreht sich wieder weg, und dann erinnert er sich.  
  
„Du bist doch doof, Zorro! Wie willst du mit einem Schwert im Mund kämpfen?"  
  
„Das geht schon! Wenn ich an den Händen Blasen hab, kämpfe ich eben damit!"  
  
Zorro und Kuina stehen sich gegenüber. Blut tropft aus Wunden an Zorros Händen auf den Boden. Er nimmt ein Holzschwert in den Mund.  
  
„Lasf unfs kämpffen!"nuschelt er und greift Kuina an.  
  
Das Schwert fliegt ihm aus dem Mund.  
  
„Wie war das?"  
  
Kuina steht vor ihm und lässt sich dann neben ihm nieder. Zorro schweigt.  
  
„Keine schlechte Idee, dass mit dem Mund. Aber unsere Kiefer sind noch zu schwach, so ein Gewicht zuhalten."  
  
„Da hast du recht."spricht Zorro. „Aber stell dir doch mal vor: Mit Händen und dem Mund kämpfen! Mit drei Schwertern!"  
  
„Mit drei? Du schaffst es doch nicht mal mit zwei!"  
  
„Wetten?!"  
  
Zorro steht ruckartig auf.  
  
„Lass uns kämpfen!"  
  
Zorro grinst vor sich hin, dann sagt er zu Ann:  
  
„Kannst du mal eben meine Schwerter holen?"  
  
Nach dem das Getan ist, nimmt er Kuinas Schwert in den Mund und versucht zu sprechen.  
  
„Klapft esss?"bringt er hervor.  
  
„Nein. Für zwei Tage haben für noch Vorräte. Trainier in der Zeit."  
  
„Machfs ichsf!"  
  
„Super! Geht fast ohne Problem! Und das in der kurzen Zeit!"  
  
Zorro hat seine kleine Vorführung beendet. Den Umgang mit drei Schwertern kann er jetzt recht gut.  
  
„Dann lass uns los!"  
  
Er geht in Richtung Höhleneingang.  
  
„Okay!"antwortet Ann und folgt ihm.  
  
So treten sie hinaus, bereit zum letzten Fight gegen das Monster.  
  
Kapitel 13 - Monster-Strike!!  
  
{{Na, wieder zurück?}}  
  
Dass Monster steht vor ihnen, genauso bedrohlich wie vor drei Tagen.  
  
„Jupp, Boosen!"sagt Zorro cool.  
  
{{Boosen?! Diesen Namen hat schon mal jemand für mich gebraucht. Er ist damals entkommen. Sah sowieso nicht lecker aus, ihr entkommt aber nicht!}}  
  
„Wollen wir auch nicht, denn ich mach dich Fertig!"  
  
{{Wovon träumst du nachts?}}  
  
„Von deinem Ende!"antwortet Zorro und stürzt auf das Ding zu.  
  
KLIER!!!  
  
Die Krallen halten die Schwerter auf, Zorro jumped zurück.  
  
{{Wie letztes mal?}}  
  
„Nope! Ich hab nämlich 'ne Überraschung für dich!"  
  
{{Und was soll das sein?!}}  
  
„Das hier: Drei-Schwerter-Style!!"  
  
{{Was?}}  
  
Zorro nimmt Kuinas Schwert seitlich in den Mund, die anderen Beiden in die Hände und rast mit einem unglaublichen Tempo auf Boosen zu.  
  
{{ARGH!!!}}  
  
Die Krallen konnten zwar zwei Schwerter aufhalten, aber das dritte fügt dem Monster eine Wunde auf der Brust zu. Zorro jumped zurück.  
  
„Da staunste, was?"  
  
{{Von wegen! Dann benutz ich eben meinen Schwanz!}}  
  
Es stürmt nach vorne, und schleudert den Schwanz seitlich nach Zorro. Dieser weicht aus und hält die Krallen auf. Das Schwert im Mund schlitzt das Monster in der Nähe der Schläfe auf.  
  
„Wie war das?"fragt Zorro cool.  
  
{{Grrrrrrrr...}}  
  
Zorro stöhnt auf. Auch mit drei Schwertern ist das Monster ganz schön taff.  
  
{{Meine Haut ist dicker als deine! Du wirst sterben! Jetzt bist du dran!!!}}  
  
„Bist du sicher? Ich hab noch eine Überraschung für dich..."  
  
{{Was denn noch?}}  
  
Zorro steht auf und konzentriert sich, seine Schwerter sind in Angriffsstellung.  
  
„Monster-..."  
  
Er öffnet blitzartig die Augen und rast schnell wie der Wind auf Boosen zu.  
  
„...Strike!!"  
  
Blut spritzt hoch. Das Monster stürzt zu Boden. Tod.  
  
Zorro steckt seine Schwerter ein. Ann rennt zu ihm.  
  
„Du hast es geschafft! Du bist der Beste!"  
  
„Danke! Aber etwas müssen wir noch tun!"  
  
„Was denn?"fragt Ann verwundert.  
  
„Jetzt müssen wir nur noch den Gipfel erreichen."  
  
Über die Leiche Boosen's hinweg schaut er zum Gipfel.  
  
Kapitel 14 - Der Gipfel  
  
„Heftig!"ruft Ann begeistert aus.  
  
Die beiden haben den Gipfel erreicht und genießen die Aussicht. Was sich ihnen bietet, ist unbeschreiblich: Ein glasklarer Blick über die gesamte Insel. Der Gipfel ist nicht kahl, sondern mit folgendem bedeckt: Ein Gipfelkreuz, eine kleine Hütte und ein Wiese mit roten Blumen. Ann entdeckt die Blumen als erstens.  
  
„Noctalm-Blumen! Die sind ultra-selten!"  
  
Während Ann begeistert die Blumen beschaut, betritt Zorro die Hütte. Die Hütte ist von innen staubig, und spärlich möbliert: Ein Tisch, ein Stuhl, ein Kamin und ein rostiges Bett. Mehr nicht. Zorro sieht sich um. Auf dem Tisch entdeckt er ein dünnes Buch. Ann betritt die Hütte und fragt:  
  
„Was gibt's denn hier drin?"  
  
Doch sie erhält keine Antwort, denn Zorro hat schon angefangen zu lesen:  
  
Habe jetzt denn Gipfel erreicht. Auf dem Weg bin ich einem Monster begegnet, dass hinter einem komischen Mann her war. Wahrscheinlich ein Forschungsreisender. Das Monster ist jetzt hinter mir her, konnte es jedoch abhängen. Mein Meister schickte mich hierhin, als ich mich auf dem Weg aus dem Dorf gemacht hatte. Ohne zu wissen was es hier gibt, kam ich hier an. Er wollte wohl, dass ich den Gipfel von diesem Monster befreie. Ich habe aber keine Chance gegen dieses Ding, später werde ich jedoch wie mein Meister jemanden schicken, der es besiegen kann. Die Schritte des Monsters kommen näher. Wer auch immer dieses Buch findet, oder das Ding besiegt, bringt es mir bitte zurück. Ich würde den Bezwinger sehr gerne kennen lernen. Denn wer so ein Monster besiegt, hat wirklich großes Talent...  
  
Da wurde die Schrift des Verfassers krakelig, doch Zorro weis, wem sie gehört: Seinem Meister, als dieser noch jung war. Er hatte gehofft, dass irgendwann jemand kommt, der das Monster besiegt. Das war geschehen. Jetzt muss er wohl das Buch zurückbringen. Zorro schluckt.  
  
„Was ist denn jetzt?"fragt Ann ungeduldig.  
  
„Wir bleiben noch eine Nacht hier, dann steigen wir wieder hinab."  
  
„Aber diesmal nimmst du auch die Seilbahn. Okay?"  
  
Zorro nickt ihr zu und antwortet:  
  
„Right on! Aber jetzt ruhen wir uns aus. Morgen müssen wir wieder hinab steigen."  
  
So legen sie sich in der Hütte schlafen. Doch Zorro schläft unruhig:  
  
Er hat Angst davor, jetzt schon zurückzukehren.  
  
Kapitel 15 - Wieder unten  
  
„Du bist echt bemerkenswert."sagt der Alte bewundernd zu Zorro.  
  
„Warum?"fragt Zorro verwundert  
  
„Na ja. Du hast ein echtes Monster bezwungen, dass den Berg schon lange besetzt hatte. Und du hast innerhalb von zwei Tage gelernt mit drei Schwertern zu kämpfen. Nicht zu vergessen deine neue Technik: Den Monster- Strike! Du bist ein Naturtalent!"  
  
Zorro wird rot.  
  
„Das war doch nur..."  
  
„Kein aber! Du bist ein Held!"unterbricht Ann ihn.  
  
„Wenn ihr meint..."erwidert er kleinlaut.  
  
Die Drei befinden sich in einer Seilbahn auf dem Weg nach unten. Der Alte war wirklich überrascht gewesen, als er von Boosens Tod hörte. Er hatte Zorro zwar für sehr gut gehalten, aber SO gut?!  
  
„Wenn die Dorfbewohner das hören,"fing der Alte das Gespräch wieder an, „wirst du echt als Held gefeiert! Dann boomt nämlich wieder die Tourismus- Branche! Der Berg hat doch eine echt tolle Aussicht, oder?"  
  
„Die Aussicht ist echt klasse. Aber die Blumen auch!"antwortet Ann.  
  
„Warum?"fragt Zorro.  
  
„Diese Blumen sind ultra-selten! Du weist schon: Noctalm-Blumen! Hab ich dir doch gesagt! Männer!"  
  
„Ist doch egal! Ich war kaputt vom Kampf!"  
  
„Das war doch einen Tag her!"keift Ann zurück.  
  
„Pack dir 'n Ei drauf!"antwortet er zurück.  
  
„Haha..."  
  
Der Alte lacht aus vollem Halse über die Beiden und bekommt kaum Luft.  
  
Die Reaktion der Dorfbewohner war wie erwartet: Sie waren vollkommen aus dem Häuschen und machten sich sofort daran, eine Party zu organisieren. Doch da das dauerte und Ann und Zorro noch recht alle waren, ruhten diese sich bei dem Alten aus. Als dieser außer Haus war, fragt Zorro, was das genau für Blumen sind.  
  
„Das sind so etwas wie Allround Pflanzen. Damit kann man alles Mögliche machen. Deswegen sind sie so selten!"  
  
„Man kann also fast alles aus ihnen machen?"  
  
„Ja. Warum fragst du?"hakt Ann nach.  
  
„Nur so."antwortet Zorro recht ungläubig und dreht sich weg.  
  
„Was ist denn los? Warum drehst du dich weg?"  
  
„Nichts ist! Bin nur müde! Werd mich jetzt hinlegen!"  
  
„Was..."beginnt Ann, verstummt aber sofort wieder. Jetzt sollte sie das lieber lassen.  
  
„Schlaf gut."sagt sie stattdessen und gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Zorro zuckt zusammen. Dann geht sie weg, und lässt Zorro grübelnd zurück.  
  
Zorro fällt in einen kurzen, traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
Kapitel 16 - Party Time  
  
Die Dorfbewohner machten richtig Party. Fast die gesamte Insel hatte sich am Marktplatz in Tores-Village eingefunden, um den Sieg über Boosen zufeiern. Zorro, Ann und der Alte machten auch ordentlich mit und tranken um die Wette.  
  
„Was los Zorro? Schon nach 10 Bier besoffen?" fragt Ann stichelnd.  
  
„Is gar ni war!"murmelt Zorro betrunken.  
  
„Er ist wohl nichts gewöhnt. Dafür ist er gut mit Schwertern."stellt der Alte fest.  
  
„Besoffen kann er das aber nicht. Hihi!"ruft Ann aus.  
  
Die Party ging bis zum nächsten morgen, Zorro hatte sich aber schon früher abgesetzt. Den anderen brummte der Schädel, ihm nicht ganz so doll. Nachdem alle auf sind, finden sie sich im Haus des Alten wieder zusammen.  
  
„Und Zorro? Was machst du jetzt? Schon was neues vor?"fragt der Alte.  
  
„Darum sind wir alle ja hier, ich muss mit euch reden. Also:"beginnt Zorro.  
  
„Ich müsste eigentlich dieses Buch meinem Meister zurückbringen. Aber es wäre jetzt noch zu früh, zurückzukehren. Deswegen wollt ich dich fragen, ob du das für mich machen könntest..."fragt er Ann.  
  
„Natürlich mach ich das für dich, aber: Du willst alleine los?"  
  
„Danke, dass du das machst. Ich zieh nicht gern alleine los, aber ich will jetzt noch nicht zurück. Und ich hab noch was vor. Deswegen treffen wir uns in genau drei Wochen auf irgendeiner Insel. Geht das in Ordnung?"  
  
„Okay, ich machs! Aber danach schuldest du mir einen Gefallen und musst etwas für mich machen. Und:"sie wendet sich an den Alten.  
  
„Könntest du mitkommen? Du kannst dich ja auch verteidigen. Zu zweit ist besser."  
  
„Ich komme gerne mit, nehme mir dann für die Zeit Urlaub."  
  
„Gut, dann ist das in Ordnung. Aber etwas hätte ich noch: Könntest du mir ein paar von diesen Noctalm-Blumen geben?"  
  
„Öh. Klar. Wofür denn?"  
  
„Ist doch egal! Und könntet ihr meinem Meister sagen, dass es mir gut geht und ich an Kuina denke?"fragt er noch etwas scheu.  
  
„Machen wir, aber wer ist Kuina? Und wo treffen wir uns wieder?"  
  
„Wer Kuina ist, ist egal. Welche Insel ist denn gut, zum treffen?"  
  
„Da ich deinen Orientierungssinn kenne, sollten wir Carsty-Island nehmen. Die sieht man von hier aus. Sie liegt zwischen deiner Insel und dieser hier. Kommst du in der Zwischenzeit klar?"  
  
„Wird schon klappen. Dann ist das ja klar, ne?"fragt Zorro in die Runde.  
  
„Jepp. Ich begleite Ann."antwortet der Alte.  
  
„Ich besuche deinen Meister, um ihm dieses Buch zu geben."  
  
„Und ich kümmere mich um meine Angelegenheit."  
  
„So sei es."fügt der Alte lächelnd hinzu.  
  
Ann und Zorro haben sich für drei Wochen getrennt, doch: Was macht Zorro in der Zeit? Hat Ann ein bisher unbekanntes Geheimnis? Und was ist in der immer noch verschlossen Box? Und:  
  
Wird Kuina noch eine Rolle spielen?  
  
Black-Sun  
  
Kapitel 17 - Kuinas Grab  
  
Die anderen sind schon außer Sichtweite. Zorro steuert auf Carsty-Island zu. In Tores-Village hat er von einem Meister im mixen von Mixturen gehört. In seiner Tasche befinden sich noch ein paar der Noctalm-Blumen von Ann.  
  
„Das sind so etwas wie Allround Pflanzen. Damit kann man alles Mögliche machen!"  
  
Das hatte sie gesagt. Mal gucken, ob sein Plan aufgehen würde...  
  
Eine Woche ist vergangen. Jetzt befinden wir uns auf Zorro's Heimatinsel. Zorro vertaut grad das Boot in einer kleinen Höhle unterhalb der Klippen. Er steigt aus, besteigt die Klippe und macht sich auf den Weg zu dem höchsten Gebäude des Dorfes, der Kirche. Im Schatten versteckt erreicht er sie, betritt sie aber nicht. Zorro geht vorbei und betritt stattdessen den Friedhof. Im mittleren Teil des Friedhofs bleibt er vor einem Kreuz stehen.  
  
Kuina's Grab.  
  
„Hier bin ich Kuina. Ich hab dir etwas von meiner Reise mitgebracht." flüstert Zorro und legt ein paar Noctalm-Blumen vor sich hin.  
  
„Die sind selten! Ich weis, ich wollte noch nicht zurückkommen, aber ich dachte die Blumen würden dir gefallen. Ich weis nämlich nicht, wann ich wieder hierher komme."  
  
Er stürzt auf die Knie und fängt an zu weinen.  
  
„Kuina! Warum bist du nicht mehr hier?! Du warst doch die einzige, die mich verstanden hat! Warum?!"  
  
Tränen laufen ihm die Wangen entlang. Er schlägt die Hand vor die Augen und weint dann still vor sich hin. Nach ein paar Minuten hat er sich beruhigt und wischt sich die Tränen weg.  
  
„Jetzt hab ich aber eine Möglichkeit gefunden, zu dir zu sprechen!"  
  
Er holt ein kleines Säckchen hervor und öffnet es. Inhalt ist ein leicht dunkelrotes Pulver.  
  
„Stop!"  
  
Zorros Meister erzählt den Beiden alles über Zorro, auch Kuina lässt er nicht aus.  
  
Immer wieder erwähnt er, dass Zorro so gern noch einmal mit Kuina reden würde. Da zündete bei Ann was im Kopf. Sie dachte an Zorro am Tag vor der Party zurück, und dass sie gesagt hatte, mit den Blumen könne man alles machen.  
  
„Oh mein Gott! Zorro!"schreit sie aus und stürzt zur Tür hinaus.  
  
Zorro dreht sich um, ihm steh Ann gegenüber.  
  
„Tu das nicht! Du weist nicht was du tust! Das ist Warnsinn!!!"  
  
„Warum? Wenn ich das tue, werde ich wenigstens kurz wieder mit Kuina reden können!"  
  
„Da gibt es etwas, was du nicht weist..."versucht Ann es weiter.  
  
„Das ist mir egal! Bald ist es zu spät!"  
  
Zorro wirft das Pulver auf das Grab.  
  
Kapitel 18 - Schwarzer Kaffee  
  
Eine Dampfwolke steigt auf und hüllt Zorro ein.  
  
„Zorro!"kreischt Ann und stürzt auf ihn zu.  
  
Zorro bricht zusammen und stürzt zu Boden.  
  
„Ku...i...na..."  
  
Schatten tanzen vor seine Augen.  
  
„Zorro!"rufen sie.  
  
„Kuina?"fragt er in die leere. Er erhält keine Antwort. Stattdessen bekommt er schrecklich Schmerzen. Er stöhnt auf. Dann wird es wieder dunkel.  
  
„Das Gestöhne ist ja schrecklich!"empört sich der Alte.  
  
„Nerv nicht! Uns hätte viel früher einfallen sollen, dass er so etwas vor hat."sagt Ann.  
  
„Er lebt doch noch! Übrigens stirbt er nicht so leicht! Das müsstest du doch seid Boosen wissen!"  
  
„Hast ja recht! Aber warum hat er uns nicht gefragt? Ich hätte ihm das doch sagen können!"  
  
„Weis ich ja auch nicht, aber er ist doch jetzt außer Lebensgefahr, oder?"  
  
„Ja. Ist er! Das Fieber ist schon gesunken."  
  
Wo die drei sich befinden? Im Krankenhaus von Carsty-Island. Zorro liegt seit zwei Tagen hier und führt einen Kampf gegen die in der Noctalm-Blume enthaltenen Gifte. Diese Gifte treten erst in einer bestimmten Mischung hervor und lassen den Inhalierer Halluzinationen erleben. Zorro hatte gehört, dass er mit diesem Pulver zu Kuina reden könne. Eine Lüge! Er hatte die Gifte voll abbekommen und war sofort zusammengebrochen. Andere wären schon längst Tod, aber Zorro ist hart im nehmen. Jetzt warten Ann und der Alte darauf, dass er aufwacht.  
  
„Willst du 'n Kaffe?"fragt Ann den Alten.  
  
„Gern. Aber nur schwarz!"  
  
Langsam erhebt sich Zorro aus dem Bett.  
  
„Mmh, mein Schädel dröhnt!"  
  
„Willkommen unter den Lebenden!"begrüßt ihn der Alte.  
  
„Was is'n passiert?"fragt Zorro verwirrt und schaut sich um.  
  
„Hier ist der Kaffee..."sagt Ann und kommt zur Tür herein.  
  
„ZORRO!!!"schreit sie und will sich auf ihn stürzen, als der Alte sie warnt:  
  
„Stell erst den Kaffee weg! Könnte sonst Heiß werden. Hehe!"  
  
Sie stellt den Kaffee ab und umarmt Zorro. Nach etlichen Vorwürfen und einem sehr sehr langem und sehr sehr intensiven Gespräch, fragt der immer noch geschwächte Zorro schüchtern:  
  
„Kann ich eine der Tassen haben?"  
  
„Mit Milch oder Zucker?"fragt Ann.  
  
Der Alte grinst und Zorro antwortet:  
  
„Schwarz wie des Teufels Seele!"  
  
Kapitel 19 - Anns Geheimnis  
  
Ein angenehmer Morgen. Zorro und seine beiden Begleiter schlendern durch Carsty-Island. Zielstrebig gehen sie auf einen kleinen Laden zu, über dem in großen Buchstaben „Naturheilmittel und anderes"geschrieben steht. Die drei betreten den Laden.  
  
„Wollen wir mal sehen, wo der Typ ist, der dir diesen Scheiß erzählt hat!" poltert Ann.  
  
„Lass mich das machen..."sagt Zorro gelassen und geht langsam zur Theke. Dahinter sitzt ein etwa 30 jähriger Mann mit kurzem, braunen Haar. Als er den Schwertkämpfer sieht sagt er ganz normal:  
  
„Guten Tag! Kann ich ihnen helfen oder..."  
  
Er erkennt Zorro und flüstert leise „Scheiße".  
  
„So mein Freund..."beginnt Zorro und hält dem Mann sein Schwert an die Kehle.  
  
„...du wolltest mich also unter die Erde bringen, indem du mir zufällig verschweigst, dass das Pulver giftig ist und nur Halos hervorruft?"  
  
„Ähm. Also...das ist so..."stottert der Mann.  
  
„Versuch nicht, mich zu verarschen! Sonst wird ich noch böse!"brüllt Zorro ihn an.  
  
„Ich red ja schon! Bleib mal locker!"  
  
Dann beginnt er zu reden:  
  
„Einen Tag, bevor du ankamst, tauchte ein Typ auf und sagte das jemand wie du kommen würdest. Er gab mir 200.000 Tausend Berrys und sagte, ich solle verschweigen, dass das Pulver giftig ist. Das hab ich gemacht!"  
  
"Wer war der Typ?!"sagt Zorro hart.  
  
„Er gehörte zu Black-Sun! Und jetzt verschwindet wie ich von hier! Die Killen mich, wenn die wissen, das ich geredet hab! Und euch auch!"„Lasst uns wirklich schnell weg hier! Ich muss euch etwas erzählen..."flüstert Ann.  
  
„Black-Sun ist der Käpt'n der Piratenbande „Schwarze Sonne"! Die Typen sind super-heftig drauf! Sie haben mein Dorf in Brand gesetzt und mich gezwungen, mit ihnen zukommen. Ich musste die Verletzten behandeln und war ihr Mädchen für alles! Die haben mich behandelt wie Dreck! Eines Tages bin ich geflohen und bis hierher mit dem Boot! Ich dachte, sie könnten mich nicht finden. Sie wollten dich wohl ausschalten, damit ich hilfloser bin! Aber das hat nicht geklappt! Du solltest alleine weiterziehen. Sonst wirst du noch getötet!"erzählt Ann.  
  
„Ann?"fragt Zorro.  
  
„Ja..."flüstert sie.  
  
„Wo ist der Stützpunkt von diesem Black-Sun?"  
  
„Du willst da doch nicht etwa hin?!"  
  
„Doch! Und du hast doch noch was bei mir gut! Lass uns jetzt gleich aufbrechen, bevor die erfahren, dass dein Beschützer noch lebt!"  
  
„Viel Glück, Lorenor Zorro! Werde stark und werde ein großer Krieger!"sagt der Alte.  
  
Sie stehen am Hafen und Ann und Zorro schippern schon langsam davon.  
  
„Wird ich! Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja wieder! Du bist echt cool!"ruft Zorro zurück.  
  
So schippert das kleine Boot Richtung Osten.  
  
Richtung des Piratenstützpunktes der Schwarzen Sonne!  
  
Kapitel 20 - Der Stützpunkt  
  
„Das ist er, der Stützpunkt der Schwarzen Sonne!"flüstert Ann.  
  
Nach nunmehr als einer Woche hatten sie die Insel erreicht, waren ihr aber ferngeblieben und hatten sich auf einer benachbarten Insel ausgeruht. Jetzt aber lag die Insel vor ihnen, in greifbarer Nähe. Die Insel ist ein einziger Wald mit einem Berg in der Mitte. Ann erklärt:  
  
„Das ist der Vulkan „Sonnenbrut", ihr Stützpunkt liegt an seinem Fuß in einer Höhle."  
  
„Mmh. Da vorne sind Wachen, und da auch. Deswegen sollten wir da hinten anlegen und dann durch den Wald den Stützpunkt erreichen um uns einzuschleichen. Dann mach ich diesen Black-Sun fertig!"  
  
„Das ist ja schon ganz gut, aber woher wusstest du, dass da Wachen sind?"  
  
„Man kann sie von hier sehen."antwortet er knapp.  
  
„Hä?!"  
  
Ann schaut in die Richtung, wo die Wachen sein sollten und konzentriert sich. Sie kneift noch zusätzlich die Augen zu, sieht aber trotzdem nichts.  
  
„Gute Augen!"antwortet sie beeindruckt.  
  
„Training! Lass uns jetzt anlegen!"sagt Zorro.  
  
„Da hinten links..."flüstert Ann.  
  
„Okay..."flüstert Zorro zurück.  
  
Die beiden haben den Wald betreten und sind schon recht weit hervorgedrungen. Weiter kämpfend legen sie auch den restlichen Weg zurück, und dann erblicken sie die Basis. Vor ihnen erstreckt sich eine riesige Höhle, bewacht von ca. 20 Piraten.  
  
„Bereit?"fragt Zorro.  
  
„Jau!"antwortet Ann und wirft einen kleinen Beutel mit Pulver mitten in die Wachen.  
  
„Was?"hört man sie noch rufen, dann gehen sie zu Boden.  
  
„Super Idee, dass mit dem Schlafpulver!"lobt Zorro sie.  
  
„Danke."sagt Ann.  
  
Die Beiden schnappen sich die Klamotten von zwei Piraten und ziehen sie schnell über. Danach laufen sie ganz normal in die Basis.  
  
„Glaubst du das klappt?"fragt Ann leise.  
  
„Muss. Wenn sie nicht zu früh merken, dass ihre Leute am Eingang fehlen. Die schlafen zwar im Gebüsch, aber man weis ja nie. Und zur Not, fighte ich gegen alle!"  
  
„Das sind zu viele! Schau dich doch mal um!"flüstert Ann entgeistert.  
  
Das tut Zorro auch. Um ihn herum sind ungefähr 50 Piraten am arbeiten, saufen und schlafen. Die Höhle ist wirklich riesig, dass fällt ihm jetzt erst auf.  
  
„Puh! Das wird ja immer heiser!"bemerkt Zorro.  
  
„Wir sind ja auch in einem Vulkan! Doofi!"antwortet Ann scherzend.  
  
„Oh! Ann! Bist du wieder zurück? Ich habe dich ja richtig vermisst..."  
  
„Scheiße!"flüstert Ann.  
  
Vor ihnen steht ein Großgewachsener Mann, mit einem Schwert auf dem Rücken. Eine Narbe verzieht seine linke Wange, schwarzes Haar fällt ihm ins Gesicht. Der Mann fixiert Ann mit einem boshaften Blick.  
  
„Das ist..."stottert sie.  
  
„Das ist Black-Sun!"  
  
Kapitel 21 - Schwarze Sonne  
  
"Schön, dass du dich noch an mich erinnerst, Ann." sagt er gelassen.  
  
„Und wen hast du denn da mitgebracht? Einen Kopfgeldjäger? Ich dachte der wär krepiert!"  
  
„Du warst das! Du wolltest ihn vergiften!!"schreit Ann.  
  
„Ja. Kasire war auf der Suche nach dir, als er dich in dessen Begleitung beobachtete. Da er es still machen wollte, kam ihm die Idee mit dem Gift. Da das nicht klappte, wurde er bestraft. Aber er bekommt noch eine Chance. KASIRE!!!"  
  
Ein Mann rast von hinten auf Ann und Zorro zu. Zorro stellt sich dem, mit einer riesen Eisenstangen bewaffnetem, Mann entgegen. Zorro zieht zwei Schwerter und hält ihn auf. Der andere ist so überrascht, dass er einen Moment so verharrt. Das nutzt Zorro aus, und kickt Kasire mitten in den Magen. Kasire fliegt weg und crashed in die Piraten, die sich schon gesammelt hatten. Zorro dreht sich um. In dieser kurzen Zeit hatte Black- Sun sich Ann gekrallt.  
  
„Lass sie los!"schreit Zorro ihn an.  
  
„Warum sollt ich?! Sie muss noch eine Aufgabe erfüllen!"  
  
„Aufgabe?"fragt Zorro verwirrt.  
  
„Das weißt du nicht? Ist ja auch egal! Denn das erlebst du nicht mehr!"  
  
Black-Sun rennt, mit Ann im Arm, tiefer in den Vulkan hinein. Hinter Zorro ertönt eine Stimme und die Piraten wetzen auf ihn zu. Kasire vorne weg.  
  
„Dann wollen wir mal..."seufzt Zorro und macht sich bereit.  
  
Weiter hinten im Vulkan. Ann liegt auf dem Boden, vor einer riesigen Lava Grube.  
  
Black-Sun sticht ihr mit seinem Schwert gegen die Schulter. Das herausfliesende Blut färbt das Schwert schwarz-rot. Es scheint, als würde das Schwert das Blut aufsaugen!  
  
„Endlich ist es perfekt! Und dich brauch ich jetzt nicht mehr..."sagt er bedrohlich und geht auf Ann zu.  
  
„Was bist du denn für einer? Von dir hatte ich noch nie gehört! Wer bist du?"  
  
„Lorenor Zorro!"antwortet Zorro cool.  
  
Kasire und er stehen sich gegenüber. Die anderen Piraten hat Zorro schon fertig gemacht. Nur noch dieser Typ steht ihm im Weg. Zorro zieht sein drittes Schwert.  
  
„Du kämpfst mit DREI Schwertern?"fragt Kasire ungläubig.  
  
„Jep. Und du bist gleich Tod."spricht er mit Kuinas Schwert im Mund.  
  
„Das werden wir sehen..."antwortet Kasire hebt seine Eisenstange  
  
. Zorro rennt auf ihn zu. Seine drei Schwerter und die Stange treffen aufeinander. Doch Zorro hat mehr Power und schleudert ihn abermals weg, diesmal in ein Gerüst. Das Gerüst fällt zusammen und begräbt Kasire unter sich. Nichts regt sich mehr.  
  
„Arschloch! Hält mich hier auf!"flucht Zorro und rennt in den Tunnel hinein.  
  
Eine Frage quält ihn auf dem Weg ins Vulkan-Innere:  
  
Ist Ann noch am Leben?  
  
Kapitel 22 - Schwarzes Blut  
  
„Netter Versuch. Aber zu läppisch für mich..."Black-Sun stößt Ann weg.  
  
Die Beiden stehen immer noch am Abgrund der Lavagrube. Ann hatte versucht ihn herunterzustoßen, aber sie war zu schwach.  
  
„Dann lass mich es versuchen."Tönt eine Stimme von hinten.  
  
„Zorro!!"kreischt Ann.  
  
„Wie hast du?"stammelt Black-Sun.  
  
„Mit meinem Schwert, Stotterbäckchen. Willste kloppe?!"provoziert Zorro.  
  
„Gerne..."entgegnet Black-Sun und greift Zorro mit seinem Schwert an.  
  
Tschink. Tschink. Mit dem Blocken hat Zorro kaum Probleme, aber es ist so, als würden Schockwellen durch seinen Körper fahren. Und dieses Schwert ist heiß.  
  
Zorro stößt ihn von sich und springt zurück.  
  
„Da staunste, was?"fragt Black-Sun.  
  
„Wie funktioniert das?"übergeht Zorro seine Frage. „Was ist das für 'ne Nummer?"  
  
„Eine, die ich dir nicht erklär!"  
  
„Dann musst du sterben..."kontert Zorro.  
  
Blut sickert aus Anns Schulter. Sie fällt bald in Ohnmacht. Das ist nicht fair! Sie sind soweit gekommen. Das darf jetzt nicht alles umsonst gewesen sein! Und sie möchte so sehr Zorro helfen. Punkte tanzen vor ihren Augen. Sie muss Zorro jetzt Black-Suns Geheimnis verraten!  
  
„Zorro!"ruft sie.  
  
„Was?!"schreit Zorro zurück. Er weicht dabei einem Hieb von Black-Sun aus.  
  
„Das Schwert, Black-Sun und der Vulkan sind eine Einheit! Black-Sun hat mich gezwungen sie vereinen. Es tut mir so leid!"  
  
„Ist schon okay! Dafür muss er eben jetzt dran glauben!"grinst Zorro.  
  
Jetzt greift Zorro an und treibt dabei Black-Sun auf den Vulkan Rand zu. Er weicht jedoch immer kurz vorher aus.  
  
„So leicht kriegst du mich nicht! Aber: Wie schmeckt dir das?!"fragt Black- Sun.  
  
Er holt mit dem Schwert aus und schleudert einen Flammenball auf Zorro. Dieser ist so überrascht, dass er voll getroffen wird.  
  
„Das wars..."sagt Black-Sun und wendet sich Ann zu.  
  
„...denkst du!"  
  
„Was?!"sind Black-Suns Worte, als Zorro aus dem Feuer auf ihn zu rauscht.  
  
„Monster-Strike!!!"  
  
Schwarzes Blut spritzt in die Höhe als Black-Sun zusammenbricht. Das Stück Klippe, auf dem er und Ann waren bricht ab. Zorro kann gerade noch Ann an der Hand schnappen, als der Vorsprung in den Vulkan bricht. Der Vulkan bebt.  
  
„Das Ding bricht gleich aus! Wir müssen hier raus!"ruft Zorro aus.  
  
Zorro nimmt sie Huckepack. Anns Blickfeld schwangt und alles wird dunkler.  
  
{Sterb ich jetzt?} denkt sie.  
  
{Wenigstens sterbe ich glücklich und frei. Ich fühle mich zum ersten Mal so}  
  
Zorro und Ann verlassen den Vulkan und sie sieht, wie der Vulkan Gestein spuckt. Ann sieht noch, wie so ein Ding auf sie zufliegt.  
  
Dann wird ihr schwarz vor Augen.  
  
Kapitel 23 - Gestrandet  
  
Ein pochender Schmerz sich in ihrem Kopf meldet sich, als sie grad die Augen öffnet.  
  
„Was?!"fängt sie an, spricht aber nicht weiter.  
  
„Bleib ruhig liegen, streng dich nicht zu sehr an."spricht eine vertraute Stimme zu ihr.  
  
„Zorro, wie geht's dir?"fragt sie und dreht sich in Richtung Stimme nach rechts.  
  
„Ganz gut. Dir ging's schlechter als mir. Zum glück bist du jetzt wach."  
  
„Was ist passiert, nachdem wir geflüchtet sind und dieses Ding auf uns zu flog?"  
  
„Ich bin dem Ding ausgewichen, wurde aber weggeschleudert. Dann hab ich uns ins Boot geschleppt und bin abgehauen. Wir trieben eine Zeitlang auf dem Meer und landeten auf dieser Insel hier."antwortet er.  
  
„Welche Insel ist das denn hier?"fragt Ann.  
  
„Ich weis es nicht genau, ein paar der Bewohner nennen sie nur Dream- Island."  
  
„Davon hab ich noch nie gehört."murmelt Ann.  
  
„Ist jetzt egal. Leg dich hin, du brauchst Ruhe. Ich kümmer mich um Geld und ein Boot."  
  
„Boot? Ist unseres etwas kaputt?"fragt sie besorgt.  
  
„Ja, aber darum kümmern wir uns, wenn du hier raus bist. Jetzt schlaf."  
  
Ann schloss die Augen und fiel sofort wieder ins Reich der Träume.  
  
Auf der Insel des ehemaligen Piratenstützpunktes der Schwarzen-Sonne.  
  
„Was soll das denn? Hier ist ja sowieso kein Pirat mehr! Wieso bin ich dann extra wegen Black-Sun hergekommen?!"spricht ein Zigarren-Qualmer der Marine.  
  
„Ich kann mir das auch nicht erklären. Das Hauptquartier hat gesagt, hier wäre Black-Suns Stützpunkt."antwortet ihm eine junge Frau mit Brille.  
  
„Chef!"schreit ein Marine Leutnant, „Da hinten ist noch einer!"  
  
Die gemeinte Person bemerkt ihre Entdeckung und flüchtet in ein Waldstück, dass von der Lava verschont geblieben ist.  
  
„Dich krieg ich!"ruft der Marine Käpt'n und wetzt hinter der Person her.  
  
„Käpt'n Smoker, warte!"ruft die junge Frau ihm hinterher.  
  
„Keine Zeit, Tashgi!"ruft er zurück und löst seinen Körper in Rauch auf.  
  
„White Snake!"schreit Smoker und hält die jetzt genau erkennbare Person, ein Mann, per Teufelskraft fest.  
  
„Gehörst du zu Black-Sun?!"fängt Smoker an.  
  
„Nicht mehr."sagt dieser leise.  
  
„Was war hier los?"schreit Smoker.  
  
„Eine unserer Gefangenen war zurückgekehrt, mit einem Kopfgeldjäger!"  
  
„Kopfgeldjäger?"  
  
„Ja! Er nannte sich Lorenor Zorro und hat meinen Boss fertig gemacht!"  
  
„Noch nie von so einem gehört. Lügst du nicht auch?"fragt Smoker drohend.  
  
„Nein! Er war alleine hier ohne Mannschaft!"antwortet der Mann zittert.  
  
„Tashgi, kennst du einen Kopfgeldjäger namens Lorenor Zorro?"  
  
„Nein, kenn ich nicht."antwortet die grade angekommenen Tashgi.  
  
„Dann gibt es jetzt wohl einen neuen Kopfgeldjäger, der ordentlich was drauf hat. Sonst hätte er keinen Gesuchten töten können, der ein Kopfgeld von 8 Millionen hat."  
  
Das Traumschloss  
  
Kapitel 24 - Dream-Island  
  
Dream-Island. Fünf Tage sind vergangen. Zorro und Ann schlendern durch die Strassen der Hauptstadt von Dream-Island. In der Ferne sehen sie das Meer merkwürdig schimmern, als ob da hinten eine Nebelwand währ. Die Hauptstadt der Insel ist auch nicht unbedingt groß. Ein paar Läden hier und da, mehr nicht. Die beiden betreten jetzt eine Kneipe. Sie bestellen.  
  
„Zwei Bier und eine Auskunft."sagt Zorro zum Barkeeper.  
  
„Was für eine Auskunft?"fragt der Mann.  
  
„Wo bekommen wir ein Boot her?"antwortet Zorro.  
  
„Ihr seid wohl neu hier, oder? Seid ihr durch die Nebelwand gekommen?"  
  
„Nebelwand? Wir waren beide bewusstlos und unser Boot ist am Strand zerschmettert."  
  
„Das ist schlecht..."beginnt der Mann.  
  
„Warum?"fragt jetzt Ann.  
  
„Durch die Nebelwand kommt man nicht mehr so schnell raus, und ohne Boot."  
  
„Warum unmöglich? Was ist das für eine Wand?"fragte Zorro,  
  
„Die Wand hält alles auf, was heraus will. Draußen muss man das wohl wissen, da ihr die ersten seid langer Zeit seid, die hierher kommen."  
  
„Das heißt, wir kommen hier nicht weg?"fragt Ann ungläubig.  
  
„Das werden wir sehen."sagt Zorro, „und warum ist diese Wand da?"  
  
„...Das kann ich euch nicht sagen. Da müsst ihr den Besitzer des Traumschlosses fragen. Es steht dort drüben auf einem Hügel. Und mehr darf ich euch nicht sagen, dass war schon zuviel. Trinkt aus und geht bitte." drängt der Mann.  
  
„Was?"fängt Ann an, doch der Barkeeper hat sich schon weggedreht.  
  
„Was machen wir jetzt?"fragt Ann Zorro, nachdem sie die Bar verlassen haben.  
  
„Wir besuchen dieses Traumschloss. Was sonst?"fragt er zurück.  
  
Zu ihrer Antwort kommt Ann nicht mehr. Sie werden beide unterbrochen, als eine junge Frau in sie hineinrennt. Sie landet weich, auf Zorro.  
  
„Was...?"beginnt er, als die Frau schnell aufsteht und wieder wegrennt.  
  
„Helft mir! Bitte!"ruft sie ihnen noch zu, als sie um eine Ecke verschwindet.  
  
Der Grund, warum sie Hilfe braucht, taucht auch schon auf. Drei adelig gekleidete Männer wetzen auf sie zu.  
  
„Ann! Verfolg diese Frau! Ich bremse diese hier ein bisschen aus."sagt Zorro.  
  
„Jep. Aber warum hilfst du ihr?"fragt sie, während sie die Verfolgung aufnimmt.  
  
„Nur so ein Gefühl."sagt Zorro und sieht noch, dass Ann hinter der Ecke verschwindet. Die drei Männer sind jetzt bei ihm und Zorro führt seinen Plan durch.  
  
„Oops!"sagt er noch, als er die drei Schwerter benutzt um ihnen Beinchen zustellen.  
  
„Hä!"rufen die Männer, als sie durch die Luft fliegen.  
  
Sie landen hart auf der Fresse und rappeln sich aber sofort wieder auf.  
  
„Wieso hilfst du ihr?"fragen einer der drei.  
  
„Nur so. Andere Frage: Was wollt ihr von ihr?"  
  
„Das geht dich nichts an, willst du etwa Ärger?"fragt ein anderer drohend.  
  
„Nope. Aber ihr, oder?!"  
  
„Halt die Fresse!"sagt der dritte und zieht ein Messer aus der Tasche.  
  
Zorro grinst und zieht ein Schwert.  
  
Kapitel 25 - Cinderella  
  
„Warte!"ruft Ann der flüchtenden Person hinterher. Diese dreht sich für einen Moment um und als sie erkennt, dass es nicht ihre Verfolger sind, bleibt sie stehen. Ann erreicht sie und schaut sie sich jetzt genau an. Es ist eine junge Frau um die 20, mit schönem, langem blonden Haar. Sie trägt ein schönes Kleid. „Wie heißt du denn? Und was wollten diese Kerle von dir?"fragt Ann sie.  
  
„Ich werde es dir erzählen..."  
  
Etwas früher. Zorro hat keine Probleme, mit seinen Gegnern fertig zu werden und pariert problemlos alle Angriffe. Da er sie nicht töten will, schlägt er sie nur gezielt nieder. Nachdem alle Feinde schön schlummern rennt er in die Richtung, in die auch Ann verschwunden ist. Nach einer kurzen Zeit sieht er sie etwas abseits der Straße. Er hört folgende Erzählung:  
  
„Mein Name ist Cinderella. Ich wohne im Traumschloss und bin die Tochter des Königs. Diese drei von eben waren vor kurzem Diener bei uns, doch mein Vater feuerte sie, ich weis nicht warum. Als ich am Strand spazieren ging, wollten sie mich verschleppen. Ich entkam und rannte über den Marktplatz, als ihr mir geholfen habt. Und wie sind eure Namen?"beendet sie ihre Erzählung mit einer Frage.  
  
„Ich bin Ann und das da ist mein Freund Lorenor Zorro."  
  
„Seid ihr ein paar?"fragt Cinderella.  
  
„Nein, sind wir nicht!"antwortet Zorro prompt.  
  
„Haha! Ich mag euch! Danke für eure Hilfe! Könnte ich etwas im Gegenzug für euch tun?"fragt sie lachend.  
  
„Wir bräuchten eine Unterkunft Und ich hätte noch ein paar Fragen."sagt Zorro.  
  
„Mit einer Unterkunft kann ich dienen! Ihr seid im Schloss herzlich willkommen! Ich werde ein Festmahl für euch herrichten lassen. Und was deine Fragen angeht: Meine Vater kannst du bestimmt fragen, aber unsere Bibliothek bietet einen großen Umfang an Wissen!"antwortet sie stolz.  
  
„Danke!"ruft Ann aus.  
  
Auf dem Weg zum Schloss fragen Zorro und Ann Cinderella noch ein paar Dinge.  
  
„Du, Cinderella?"beginnt Ann.  
  
„Du musst nicht Cinderella sagen, wenn wir alleine sind. Nur in Gegenwart meines Vaters. Sonst könnt ihr mich Cindy nennen.  
  
„Also, Cindy. Was weißt du über diese Nebelwand? Ein Mann sagte, wir sollten im Schloss danach fragen."  
  
„Da fragt ihr auch am besten meinen Vater. Ihr kommt von außer der Nebelwand?"  
  
„Ja. Wir sind nur aus versehen hierher gekommen."antwortet Zorro.  
  
„Also seid ihr von...draußen?"fragt Ann.  
  
„Ja, wir..."beginnt Ann, verstummt aber sofort.  
  
Sie haben das Schloss erreicht und sind fasziniert. Ein riesiges Helles Schloss, dass von nah noch schöner aussieht als von fern.  
  
„Wow..."bringt Ann jetzt nur heraus.  
  
Und die riesige Zugbrücke sinkt herab.  
  
Wie von Geisterhand...  
  
Kapitel 26 - Overprotected  
  
Die drei treten ein. Sofort kommen ihnen zig Butler und sonstige Leute entgegen.  
  
„My Lady! Wie sehen sie denn aus? Warum ist denn ihr Kleid an einer Stelle zerrissen? Und wer sind diese Leute?"fragt einer.  
  
„Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren! Jetzt bring mich zu meinem Vater und lasse unsere Gäste die besten Zimmer beziehen. Sie werden eine Weile bleiben!"sagt Cindy höflich und befehlend. Sie zieht von dannen und lässt unsere beiden Freude alleine mit ein paar Butlern alleine.  
  
„Wenn sie mir nun bitte folgen möget."sagt an einer und geht eine große Treppe hinauf. Ann und Zorro folgen ihm.  
  
„Die sind ja riesig!"ruft Ann aus und lässt sich auf ein Bett fallen.  
  
„Da haste recht. Und warm ist es hier auch."gibt Zorro ihr recht.  
  
Der Butler will grad den Raum verlassen, als er stoppt und fragt:  
  
„Nehmt ihr dieses Zimmer zusammen? Oder wollen sie ein eigenes?"  
  
„Ein eigenes währ..."beginnt Zorro.  
  
„...wirklich nicht nötig."unterbricht ihn Ann.  
  
„...Wie sie wünschen."sagt der Butler und verschwindet.  
  
„Bist du verrückt? Ich mit dir in einem Zimmer?!"raunzt Zorro.  
  
„Tut mir leid. Aber ich habe eine schlechte Vorahnung. Alleine hätte ich in diesem riesen Ding von haus bestimmt Angst."erklärt Ann.  
  
„Ist ja gut. Aber ich schlaf auf der Coach."grummelt Zorro.  
  
„Danke!"sagt Ann und küsst ihn auf die Wange.  
  
Am Abend. Cindy, Ann und Zorro sitzen an einem riesigen Tisch und warten auf Cindys Vater. Cindy guckt auf eine große Uhr.  
  
„Er verspätet sich, dabei hat er doch versprochen, pünktlich zu erscheinen."klagt sie.  
  
„Was hast du eigentlich mit deinem Vater beredet, vorhin?"fragt Ann.  
  
„Ich habe ihm alles erzählt. Er meinte, dass ich schon lange nur in Begleitschutz das Schloss verlassen sollte. Dann haben wir uns gestritten. Er hat gesagt, ich sei zu leichtsinnig und ich habe ihm gesagt, ich kann auf mich aufpassen."  
  
„Overprotected..."murmelt Zorro.  
  
„Genau! Er behandelt mich wie ein kleines Kind."antwortet Ann.  
  
„Manchmal muss man das..."ertönt eine Stimme aus Richtung Speisesaaleingang.  
  
Ein Mann betritt den Raum. Er ist großgewachsen, hat dunkle Haare und trägt adlige Kleidung. Eine kleine Narbe prägt seinen Hals. Man erkennt eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu Cinderella.  
  
„Vater! Du kommst spät!"ruft Ann ihm zu. Er setzt sich an den Tisch.  
  
„Ich musste noch...etwas erledigen."sagt er.  
  
„Das sind also deine "Retter". Magst du uns nicht vorstellen.?"fragt er.  
  
„Natürlich, Vater! Das ist Ann und das ist Lorenor Zorro."  
  
„Interessant...trinken wir auf deine Retter. Und darauf, dass dir nichts passiert ist."  
  
Alle heben ihr Glas und stoßen an. Bei dem Tost eben schien alles normal. Doch nur Zorro bemerkte etwas bei den Worten, "und darauf, dass dir nichts passiert ist."  
  
Kein Anderer sah das blitzschnelle grinsen ihres Vaters.  
  
Kapitel 27 - Ball um Mitternacht  
  
Klong. Klong. Ann wacht auf. Klong. Klong.  
  
„Hä?!"murmelt sie schläfrig.  
  
Klong. Klong.  
  
{Was ist das denn?} denkt sie.  
  
Klong. Klong.  
  
„Zorro?"ruft sie etwas lauter.  
  
Keine Antwort. Ann steht auf und geht zur Coach.  
  
„Zorro..."fängt sie an, verstummt aber beim Anblick der leeren Caoch.  
  
Klong. Klong.  
  
Das Geräusch scheint vom Flur zu kommen. Dem Geräusch folgend öffnet sie die Tür und späht hinaus. Nichts ist zu sehen, nur von einem Türspalt dringt Licht herein.  
  
{Nanu? Die Tür ist doch eigentlich verschlossen...} denkt sie und geht auf die Tür zu. Als sie vorhin nach dieser Tür fragten, sagte Cindys Vater ihnen, dass dahinter ein großer Festsaal läge.  
  
„Er ist riesengroß und würde früher für Bälle genutzt. Seit "dem Vorfall" aber ist er verschlossen."  
  
Das waren seine Worte. Warum also ist diese Tür jetzt auf? Und wo ist Zorro? Das alles geht Ann durch den Kopf. Sie erreicht die Saaltür und reißt die Augen auf.  
  
„Wie..."stottert sie.  
  
Der ganze Ballsaal ist gefüllt mit Leuten. Alle sind verkleidet und tragen irgendwelche Kostüme.  
  
{Tierkostüme} denkt Ann.  
  
Die Anwesenden beachten sie anscheinend nicht. Sie betritt den Raum. Sofort ergreift sie eine eisige Kälte.  
  
„Ist ja echt kalt hier..."bibbert sie.  
  
Die Anwesenden nehmen immer noch keine Notiz von ihr. Ann schreit auf.  
  
„Ahh..."  
  
Einer dieser Typen ist durch sie hindurch gegangen.  
  
{Nein, nicht gegangen. Geschwebt!} denkt sie panisch.  
  
Crash! Die Tür ist hinter ihr zugeschlagen!  
  
Klong. Klong.  
  
Da ist es wieder. Und jetzt kann Ann denn Herkunftsort des Geräusches auch bestimmen. Er kommt aus dem hinteren Teil des Raumes. Dann sieht sie es.  
  
Eine riesige Vogelgestalt schaut sie mit blutroten Augen an und schlägt immer im Rhythmus mit den Füssen auf den Boden.  
  
Klong. Klong.  
  
{Dieses Ding ist auf jeden Fall echt!} denkt sie und stolpert Rückwärts.  
  
„Krähhhhh!"schreit das Ding und stürzt sich auf Ann.  
  
Viele Stockwerke tiefer. Eine dunkle Gestalt sitzt in einem feuchten, muffig riechenden, Raum. Überall sind Kerzen aufgestellt. An den Wänden sieht man diesem Raum an, dass er alt seien muss. Sie sind bröckelig und feucht. Die Person summt ein paar Laute. Nur schwer versteht man diese Laute, aber es könnte soviel heißen wie:  
  
„Und da waren es nur noch zwei..."  
  
Kapitel 28 - Die Bibliothek  
  
Zirka 1 Stunde früher. Zorro lauscht dem gleichmäßigen Atem von Ann. Vorsichtig steht er von Caoch auf und nimmt seine Schwerter. Lautlos geht er zur Tür und schlüpft heraus.  
  
{Tut mir leid, Ann. Aber ich habe auch eine böse Vorahnung...} denkt er.  
  
Leise schleicht er den Flur entlang, die Treppe runter und Richtung Bibliothek. Es ist Zeit, ein paar Antworten auf Fragen zu bekommen, die das Abendmahl hervorgebracht hat.  
  
„Was ist denn eigentlich diese Nebelwand?"fragt Ann Cindys Vater.  
  
„Das ist eine undurchdringliche Mauer aus Nebel. Sie ist seit bald zwanzig Jahren hier und seit dem kann keiner mehr diese Insel verlassen."Antwortet er.  
  
„Ist damals irgendetwas passiert oder warum ist die da?"  
  
„Ich kann nur erzählen, was ich mit eigenen Augen gesehen hab. Bisher hat mir keiner geglaubt..."sagt er traurig.  
  
„Was haben sie denn gesehen?"bohrt Ann weiter.  
  
„Ich sah damals ein kleines Boot in der Nähe des Waldes stranden. Als ich darauf in den Wald ging sah ich eine schemenhafte gestalt, die irgendetwas öffnete. Was dann passierte, weis ich nicht mehr so genau. Ich habe es in meinen Tagebüchern aufgeschrieben, aber die sind irgendwo in der Bibliothek. In letzter Zeit lässt mich mein Gedächtnis oft im Stich..."  
  
Knarr.  
  
Zorro öffnet die Tür zur Bibliothek, tritt ein und schließt die Tür wieder leise.  
  
„Boa!"flüstert er leise.  
  
Um ihm herum sieht er Tausende von Büchern. Er entzündet eine Kerze und geht die Buchreihen langsam entlang. Es sind meist Forschungsbücher von irgendwelchen Forschern. Doch Zorro sucht nur einen bestimmten.  
  
„Louis Arnot, Louis Arnot. Da ist es!"murmelt er und nimmt ein dickes Buch heraus.  
  
„Tores-Island, Logue-Town...da ist es! Dorothy-Island!"murmelt er und liest weiter.  
  
„Dorothy-Island: Eine schöne Insel mit einem traumhaften Schloss und großen Wäldern. Der König ist nett und seine Bewohner vertrauen ihm. Ich selber wurde von ihm ins Schloss eingeladen und blieb dort einige Nächte. Das Schloss ist sehr alt und hat auch ein paar Geheimgänge, durch die man schnell verschwinden kann. Leider ist es mir nicht gestattet, hier weiter darauf einzugehen..."liest Zorro leise.  
  
{Dacht ich's mir doch! Wenigstens etwas, dass ich behalten hab...} denkt er.  
  
{Jetzt aber zurück zu Ann. Das Buch nehm ich aber mit.}  
  
Ding-Dong macht die große Uhr an der Wand. 12 Uhr, Mitternacht.  
  
Klong. Klong.  
  
„Mmh?"spricht er überrascht.  
  
„Das kommt von hier..."sagt er und geht auf ein Regal zu.  
  
Klong. Klong.  
  
„Was kann das sein?"  
  
Klong. Klong.  
  
Er berührt das Regal, schiebt es weg und tritt in einen dunklen Gang.  
  
Kapitel 29 - Der Storch  
  
Ann dreht sich um und rennt in Richtung Tür. Sie erreicht sie, drückt die Klinge runter und...die Tür ist zu!  
  
„Scheiße!"schreit sie und blickt sich um.  
  
Der komische Vogel kommt genau auf sie zugerast, seine leuchtenden Augen glühen vor Mordeslust. Jetzt kann sie ihn sich erst mal genau angucken:  
  
Es sieht aus wie ein Storch, hat aber immer noch Ähnlichkeit mit einem Menschen. Der riesige Schnabel von dem Ding zischt genau auf sie zu. Nur noch wenige Meter bis er sie aufspießt. Plötzlich prallt etwas gegen das Ding und schleudert es weg.  
  
„Zorro!"schreit sie.  
  
„Ann?! Da hinten ist n Gang, geh da durch! Ich nehm mir diesen...Storch hier vor. Verschwinde du aber erst mal, ich verschaffe dir Zeit!"ruft er ihr zu.  
  
Ann nickt und verschwindet durch eine Öffnung in der Wand. Der Storch hat sich wieder aufgerappelt und saust jetzt auf Zorro zu. Der Schnabel von dem Ding zischt sekundenschnell auf Zorro zu. Zorro hat ziemliche Schwierigkeiten den Schnabel-Attacken des Storchs auszuweichen. Zack! Zack! Der Schnabel streift Zorro am Arm und verletzt ihn dort.  
  
„Argh! Verpiss dich!"schreit Zorro und kickt den Storch ein paar Meter weg. Zorro atmet schwer, dass Ding nicht. Blut läuft an seinem Arm herunter. „Shit! Was ist das für'n Ding?"spricht er zu sich selbst.  
  
„Dann muss ich eben..."Zorro konzentriert sich, „Monster-Strike!!"  
  
Slash! Blut spritzt auf den Boden. Der Storch hat Zorro mit seinem Schnabel die Schulter aufgespießt. Dafür steckt ihm ein Schwert im Bauch. Zorro stöhnt, reist das Schwert seitlich aus dem Vogel und stürzt Rückwärts. Blut sickert aus seiner Wunde. Dem Ding ergeht es nicht besser. Da die Wunde von dem Storch härter ist, stürzt dieser zu Boden. Doch Zorro bemerkt etwas: Die Wunde von dem Ding beginnt schon zu heilen! Darüber schockiert taumelt er rückwärts in den Geheimgang und schließt die Tür hinter sich. Eine Hand auf seiner Wunde stolpert er den Gang entlang.  
  
„Zorro!"ruft Ann aus.  
  
Zorro kommt taumelt in die Bibliothek und versperrt den Geheimgang.  
  
„Was machst du? Ist das Ding etwa nicht tot? Du blutest ja!"  
  
„Nur...ne Fleischwunde..."murmelt er und sinkt zu Boden.  
  
„Danke, es geht schon besser! Aber so hab ich jetzt bestimmt keine Chance mehr gegen das Ding. Du musst mir helfen!"sagt er zu Ann, nachdem sie ihn verbunden hat.  
  
„Wie kann ich dir helfen?"fragt Ann.  
  
„Du musst..."flüstert er.  
  
Im Ballsaal: „Kräh! Kräh!"schreit der Storch und hackt auf die Tür zum Geheimgang ein.  
  
Bald gibt sie nach...  
  
Kapitel 30 - Das Wagnis  
  
Holzsplitter fliegen durch die Luft. Dort, wo eben noch ein Regal stand, steht jetzt der Storch. Seine roten Augen suchen die Umgebung ab.  
  
„Kräh! Kräh!"schreit er.  
  
„Hier bin ich!"ruft Ann ihm zu und kommt hinter einem Regal her.  
  
„Kräh!"schreit er wieder und rennt auf sie zu.  
  
CRASH!! Der Storch wird voll von Zorro erwischt, der sich hinter einem anderen Regal versteckt hat. Das Monstrum von einem Vogel fliegt gegen die Wand und sinkt zu Boden. Ann und Zorro verstecken sich wieder hinter Regalen. Der Vogel rappelt sich wieder auf. Seine roten Augen leuchten regelrecht vor Zorn.  
  
„Hier!"ruft Ann wieder und springt hinter einem Regal hervor. Der Vogel zischt auf sie zu, springt jedoch auf ein anderes Regal zu und streift den sich dahinter befindenden Zorro.  
  
Slash! Ann hat das Schwert von Kuina in den Storch gespießt.  
  
„Kräh!"schreit es vor Schmerz.  
  
„Fang Zorro!"ruft sie Zorro zu und wirft ihm das Schwert zu.  
  
„Thanx! Monster..."schreit er und konzentriert sich. Sein Puls dröhnt, er schwitzt und zittert. Die Wunde in seiner Schulter macht ihm ganz schön zu schaffen.  
  
„...Strike!"  
  
Der Teppich färbt sich rot, als der Storch auf den Boden sackt. Er schreit noch ein verzweifeltes Kräh und bleibt dann reglos liegen. Die Uhr an der Wand schellt. Es ist 1 Uhr  
  
Cindy huscht durch die Gänge und öffnet die Tür zu Zorros und Anns Zimmer. Leer. Sie geht wieder zurück ins Treppenhaus. Als sie vorhin immer wieder laute Geräusche gehört hatte, war sie denen bis hierher gefolgt.  
  
CRASH!  
  
{Was war das denn?} denkt sie und rennt ins Treppenhaus.  
  
Crash! Schon wieder! Das kommt von unten, aus der Bibliothek! Cindy hastet die Treppe hinunter und rennt den Flur entlang.  
  
Crash! Da hinten ist die Tür. Sie reist die Tür auf und sieht Ann und Zorro hinter einem...Storch stehen. Der Storch schreit einmal Kräh und regt sich dann nicht mehr.  
  
Die Uhr schellt 1 Uhr. Der Storch löst sich auf.  
  
„Was ist hier los?"fragt Cindy die Beiden.  
  
„Das solltest du uns erklären..."antwortet Zorro.  
  
Cindy zittert und schluckt schwer.  
  
„Das sollte ich..."antwortet sie leise.  
  
Wieder viele Stockwerke tiefer.  
  
„Argh!"schreit die in schwarz gehüllte Person und schleudert etwas gegen die Wand. Es setzt sich auf an den Tisch und murmelt:  
  
„Wenn sie spielen wollen, dann spielen wir! Nicht wahr?"  
  
Ein Schatten löst sich aus der Ecke.  
  
„Ja, Meister..."  
  
Kapitel 31 - Dunkle Vergangenheit  
  
„Leg los!"sagt Zorro zu Cindy, die sich in einen Sessel gesetzt hat. Die Tür haben sie Verbarrikadiert. Ann und Zorro warten auf Cindys Erklärung, dann beginnt sie leise...  
  
„For zwanzig Jahren suchte die Weltregierung einen Piraten. Dieser trieb sich in der Gegend dieser Insel rum. Alle hatten Angst und da meine Mutter schwanger war, ließ mein Vater alle Wachen vor ihrem Zimmer postieren. Er selber streifte alleine durchs Schloss. Als er aus einem Fenster auf das Wasser schaute, sah er ein kleines Boot näher kommen. Ohne jemanden etwas davon zusagen ging er durch den Wald zum Strand. Dort sah er am Anfang des Waldes eine in schwarz gehüllte Person, die, wie er euch erzählte, etwas öffnete. Ein komischer Nebel löste sich aus der Flasche und legte sich über die ganze Insel. Mein Vater konnte die Person in dem Nebel nicht mehr erkennen und ging wieder ins Schloss. Als er den Flur betrat, indem meine Mutter lag, sah er sofort das etwas nicht stimmte. Die Tür war offen und davor lagen die Wachen, alle tot. Als er voller Panik das Zimmer betrat, lag meine Mutter erstochen auf dem Bett. Ich lag in einem Handtuch daneben. Und eine Stimme sprach: "Deine Tochter hab ich verschont. Nun lass uns spielen."In der Nacht, als meine Mutter starb, wurde ich geboren! Das ganze wurde von meinem Vater vertuscht, ich erfuhr die Wahrheit über meine Mutter erst viele Jahre später! Doch das Massaker damals war nur der Anfang. Jedes Jahr starben im Dorf Menschen, brutal ermordet! Seit meinem Geburtstag konnte ja keiner mehr die Insel verlassen. Doch es konnte mir keiner die Schuld geben, da man Vater allen weis machte, ich sei 3 Tage später geboren. Dann sah ein Angestellter im Schloss zum ersten mal den Storch. Er sagte, er hätte ein Monster gesehen. In der Nacht starben zwei Butler. Horror-Geschichten machten die Runde und jeder im Dorf sagte, mein Vater hätte damals meine Mutter umgebracht. Aber das stimmt nicht! Mein Vater war nach den beiden morden verhasst im Dorf, ich nicht. Da ich wissen wollte, was hier geschah, forschte ich in allen Büchern hier nach. Ich war damals zehn Jahre alt, versuchte jedoch alles. Und ich wurde fündig: Dieser Storch wütete schon früher auf Dorothy-Island! Es ist irgendein mystisches Wesen, dass nur in der Zeit zwischen 0 und 1 Uhr erscheinen kann. Er regeneriert seine Wunden sofort und es hieß, er sei unbesiegbar. Damals verschwand er wieder, dass hoffte man hier auch. Bis eben...Mein Vater benahm sich in den folgenden Jahren sehr merkwürdig. Ich bemerkte seine Veränderung als erster. Er hockte oft in seinem Arbeitszimmer und ging oft in den Keller. Einmal schlich ich ihm nach, doch er war verschwunden. Langsam zweifle ich an meinem Verstand. Ich weiß nicht, ob das alles noch real ist!!"  
  
Zorro steht auf und knackt mit den Knochen.  
  
„Es wird Zeit, dass das hier wieder eine normale Insel wird..."sagt Zorro.  
  
„Ihr wollt mir helfen? Aber wie?! Wir kennen den Feind nicht!"ruft Cindy aus.  
  
„Ann und Cindy, ihr sucht Cindys Vater."  
  
„Und du? Was machst du?"fragt Ann.  
  
„Ich geh in den Keller. Ratten jagen, die hier schon viel zu lange ihr Unwesen treiben."  
  
Kapitel 32 - Der Keller  
  
Langsam steigt Zorro die steinerne Treppe herab. Seine Schwerter hängen ihm an der Hüft, mit einer Hand an Kuinas Schwert und in der anderen Hand eine Fackel. Die Treppe führt in den Keller und der liegt tief unterm Schloss. Alles was vor ihm ist, liegt in Dunkelheit und nur die Fackel spendet Licht. Dann erreicht Zorro das Treppenende. Vorsichtig betritt er den Raum. Rechts und Links zweigen Gänge ab.  
  
„Ein Labyrinth..."murmelt Zorro.  
  
„Vater? Bist du wach?"ruft Cindy, als sie das Zimmer ihres Vaters betritt.  
  
Ann und Cindy betreten das Schlafzimmer und schauen aufs Bett, es ist leer.  
  
„Er ist nicht da..."flüstert Cindy leise.  
  
„Aber wir!!!"rufen drei Stimmen gleichzeitig und treten aus einem Schatten an der Wand. Da durch ein Fenster nur etwas Mondschein hineindringt, hatten sie die Drei nicht gesehen. Und jetzt erkennt Ann sie: Es sind die drei, die Cindy kidnappen wollten!  
  
„Ihr..."knurrt Ann.  
  
„Genau! Und diesmal ist dieser Schwert-Heini nicht dabei! Jetzt kriegen wir euch!"  
  
„Das denkt ihr..."ruft Ann und zieht ein Messer mit gezackter klinge hervor. Zorro hatte ihr es vorhin gegeben und gesagt: „Vertraue dir! Beschütze dich falls etwas passiert!"  
  
Einer der drei greift an. Das Messer im Anschlag zischt er auf Ann zu. Diese springt zur Seite und sticht mit dem eigenen Messer zu, sie trifft ihn in der Hüfte.  
  
„Was...?!"schreit dieser überrascht.  
  
Ann kickt ihn noch mit einem gezielten Tritt weg und stellt sich wieder aufrecht hin.  
  
{Puh! Danke Zorro!} denkt sie.  
  
Dann greifen die andren beiden an.  
  
Der Keller ist das einzige Labyrinth! Zorro wandert schon länger umher, hat aber noch keinen Geheimgang oder einen versteckten Raum entdeckt. Er tritt gegen die Wand und erinnert sich an ein paar Worte seines Meisters: „Sehe nicht immer mit den Augen, Zorro! Vertraue auch deinem Gefühl!"Zorro schließt die Augen und atmet tief ein und aus. Er konzentriert sich vollkommen auf seine Umgebung.  
  
Krcks! Er öffnet die Augen und rennt zu einem, in der Nähe stehenden Weinregal. Zorro stemmt sich seitlich dagegen und schiebt es beiseite. Mit der Fackel in der Hand betritt er den Raum, der schon erleuchtet ist. In der Mitte steht eine in schwarz gekleidete Person mit dem Rücken zu Zorro. Die Person dreht sich um. Das Gesicht kann er nicht erkennen, aber er denkt sich mal, dass das ein Mann.  
  
„Nicht schlecht, dass du es soweit geschafft hast..."spricht der Mann leise.  
  
„Warum? Wegen eurem Vögelchen?"antwortet Zorro cool.  
  
„Du musst gut sein, wenn du ihn töten konntest. Aber ich bin deine Endstation! Weiter kommst du nicht, meinen Meister wirst du nicht zu Gesicht bekommen!"  
  
Spricht der Mann nun selbstbewusst und zieht ein langes Schwert aus seinem Mantel. Die Klinge leuchtet leicht bläulich.  
  
„Das werden wir sehen..."sagt Zorro und nimmt seine drei Schwerter.  
  
„Auch drei Schwerter werden dich nicht vor dem Tod retten."antwortet dieser kühl.  
  
Kapitel 33 - Mysteriöse Angreifer  
  
Slash! Vor Ann sinkt der nächste zu Boden.  
  
„Nur noch einer!"ruft Ann.  
  
Den zweiten konnte sie zwar auch noch treffen, aber der letzte ist zu flink für Ann.  
  
Ratsch! Ratsch! Blut sickert aus mehreren Streifwunden.  
  
{Der ist zu flink! Ich muss...} denkt sie panisch als er schon wieder angreift.  
  
Ann springt hoch und hält sich an einem Kronleuchter fest. Der Angreifer ist zu überrascht und sieht nur noch Anns Füße auf sich zukommen. Er wird weggeschleudert und knallt aufs Bett. Knockout! Cindy regt sich auch wieder.  
  
„Du hast sie...besiegt...."stottert sie und schaut Ann ungläubig an.  
  
„Komm Cindy!"ruft sie ihr zu. „Wir gehen jetzt auch in den Keller!"  
  
Tschink! Tschink! Zorro und sein Angreifer springen beide zurück.  
  
„Du bist...gut..."keucht Zorro.  
  
„Du hast einen guten Style. Aber ich hab mehr Erfahrung als du!"posaunt er.  
  
„Vergiss es!"schreit Zorro und greift an. Die Schwerter prallen aufeinander und der andere pariert Zorros Hiebe. Plötzlich springt Zorro über ihn rüber, stößt sich von der Wand ab und überrascht sein Gegenüber von hinten. Blut spritzt hoch als sich der Mann umdreht und Zorro seinen Bauch streift. Doch so schnell gibt er nicht auf. Die Person kontert blitzschnell mit seinem Schwert, trifft Zorro aber nur an der Schulter. An der Wunde vom Storch. Die Wunde platzt auf und Zorro schreit vor Schmerzen. Blut sickert an seinem Hemd herunter und färbt es schwarz. Zorro bricht zusammen und schlägt am Boden auf.  
  
„Ha! Du hast mich zwar erwischt, aber ich deine Wunde!"bringt er schwer hervor. Der Treffer Zorros war wohl doch nicht so leicht wegzustecken. Der Boden vor Zorro ist schon rot gefärbt, als dieser sich wieder aufrappelt.  
  
„Halb so schlimm...macht mir gar nichts!"keucht er.  
  
„Was bist du für ein Monster?!"fragt der Andere erstaunt.  
  
„Ich bin Lorenor Zorro und kein Monster!"schreit Zorro ihn an.  
  
Ein Schwert von Zorro fällt zu Boden. Sein linker Arm kann das Schwert nicht mehr halten, dass Blut läuft den Arm entlang. Ein Schwert im Mund, eins in der rechten Hand rennt er auf seinen Gegner zu.  
  
„Armer Irrer..."sagt dieser und schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
Ann und Cindy rennen die Treppe hinab und erreichen den Keller. Sofort teilen sie sich und suchen in verschiedenen Richtungen nach Zorro. Ann entdeckt als erstes den Geheimenraum, dass Regal war immer noch verschoben. Sie geht hinein und sieht, wie ein in schwarz gehüllter Mann sich über Zorro beugt und sein Schwert hinuntersausen lässt.  
  
Zorro sieht das Schwert auf sich zusausen. Jetzt ist alles aus, der Typ ist zu stark. {Es tut mir leid, Kuina! Das es hier schon enden muss...} denkt er noch, als die klinge auf ihn zusaust. Zack! Die Klinge stoppt und der Mann kippt zur Seite. In der Halsschlagader von ihm steckt eine Messer mit gezackter Klinge...  
  
Kapitel 34 - 13 Millionen Kopfgeld  
  
Rums! Der Mann fällt schwer zu Boden und bleibt reglos liegen. Zorro wendet seinen Kopf nach links und sieht Ann auf sich zurennen.  
  
„Zorro! Ist die Wunde wieder aufgegangen?"fragt sie hastig.  
  
„Ja...machst du bitte nen Verband drum und diese schmerzlindernde Salbe?"  
  
„Die lindert die Schmerzen, heilt aber nicht die Wunde! Bist du sicher?" fragt sie.  
  
„Mach einfach! Wir müssen weiter, da ist noch einer übrig! Hinter der Mauer da ist der Meister von dem hier!!!"ruft er aus.  
  
Nachdem Ann ihn verbunden hat und die Salbe ihren Zweck erfüllt sucht Zorro die Wand ab und findet einen lockeren Stein, den er reindrücken kann. Die Wand dreht sich zur Hälfte und Cindy und Ann betreten nach Zorro den Raum. An der Wand hängen Ketten und Handschellen. Die Wände sind feucht und bröckelig. In der Mitte steht ein Tisch, dazu ein Stuhl, an einer Wand ein Regal mit Büchern und an einigen Stellen sind Kerzen aufgestellt. Aus einer Ecke heraus schaut ein Paar Augen sie an.  
  
„Willkommen..."murmelt eine Stimme.  
  
Alle drei starren in die Ecke und eine Person tritt aus dem Dunkel. Es ist ein alter, Kleingebauter Mann, der sich auf einen Stab stützt. Er hat weise Haare und atmet schwer. Seine Augen sind stechend und bösartig.  
  
„Ihr habt also meinen Schüler besiegen können. Nicht schlecht, aber ich bin mindestens genauso stark. Damals war ich zwar verwundet als ich hierhin kam und konnte nicht mehr richtig kämpfen, aber ich werde meinem Kopfgeld immer noch gerecht. 13 Millionen Berry sind nicht wenig..."sagt er stichelnd.  
  
„13-Millionen Berry Kopfgeld? Was wird hier gespielt?"schreit Cindy ihn an.  
  
„Wieso fragst du ihn das nicht?"antwortet der alte Mann und deutet auf eine Person hinter ihnen.  
  
„Vater?"ruft Cindy und will auf ihn zu rennen, doch Ann hält sie zurück.  
  
„Lass mich erst erklären. Seit deine Mutter gestorben ist, war ich seine Marionette. Damals drohte er mir mit deinem Tod, wenn ich nicht tun würde was er wollte. Ich besorgte ihm Sachen und Gegenstände die er brauchte. Die Ganzen Jahre lebte er hier unten und trainierte seinen Schüler, der damals noch ein Kind war. Doch vor kurzem wollte er dich mit Hilfe dieser drei Typen entführen. Und jetzt bin ich hier um das zuklären..."erzählt er traurig.  
  
„Aber Vater? Alles wegen mir?"weint Cindy.  
  
„Klären? Was willst du? Du kannst nichts gegen mich ausrichten!"ruft der alte Mann.  
  
„Er nicht, aber ich!"sagt Zorro, nimmt seine drei Schwerter und greift an.  
  
„Du bist dumm wie Stroh!"ruft der Alte und haut Zorro mit seinem Stock blitzschnell eine rein. Doch Zorro gibt nicht so schnell auf und erwischt ihn am rechten Arm. Darüber ziemlich angepisst holt der alte Mann aus und schleudert Zorro durch den Eingang in den vorherigen Raum. Cindys Vater schaut ihm hinterher und schubst dann Ann und Cindy ebenfalls raus. Er schreit:  
  
„Cindy! Verschwinde von hier mit Ann und Zorro! Ich kümmere mich um den hier!"  
  
„Vater! Du kannst nichts gegen..."beginnt Cindy, doch ihr Vater umarmt sie kurz und bringt sie zum Schweigen. Tränen laufen über seine Wangen.  
  
„Cinderella! Ich liebe dich! Werde eine gute Königin!"ruft er und schließt die Geheimtür. Cindy versucht vergebens sie zu öffnen, als Ann sie wegzieht. Ann nimmt Zorro huckepack und trägt ihn mit Cindy hintendran die Treppe hoch. Cindy weint.  
  
Dann explodiert plötzlich der Keller.  
  
Kapitel 35 - Opfer eines Mannes  
  
BOOM! 


End file.
